Enrolados
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: Quando Harry aparata por engano em uma floresta estranha e cheia de criaturas perigosas, ele decide se abrigar numa torre abandonada. Mas ele escolheu o lugar errado para se esconder. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.
1. Um conto de fadas?

**Título:** Enrolados

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Fandon:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M (por garantia XD)

**Sinopse:** Quando Harry aparata por engano em uma floresta estranha e cheia de criaturas perigosas, ele decide se abrigar numa torre abandonada. Mas ele escolheu o lugar errado para se esconder. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" e alguma coisa de "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Princípe".

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. A história "Rapunzel" pertence aos irmãos Grimm e o filme "Enrolados" a Walt Disney Pictures. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Um conto de fadas?**

**

* * *

**

_Era uma vez... _

_... Um belo casal de bruxos que se apaixonou. O homem não podia estar mais feliz, sua amada era linda como o pôr-do-sol, seus olhos azuis o encaravam sempre com doçura. A mulher também não cabia em si de alegria, seu amado correspondia aos seus sentimentos, ele beijava seus cabelos e lhe dizia, com um leve sorriso, que havia recebido o maior presente que Deus poderia dar a um homem na terra._

_Sues pais e parentes ficaram felizes quando eles anunciaram o noivado, ambos pertenciam a famílias tradicionais de longa linhagem bruxa, e logo trataram de organizar o casamento._

_Mas a irmã da bela bruxa não gostou das notícias. Ela queria o jovem bruxo para si._

_Um dia, enquanto ela caminhava perdida e chorava sua dor, um homem vestido numa capa preta se aproximou, interrogando o por quê de sua tristeza._

_Ela contou que seu amado se casaria com sua irmã, e ela não tinha como impedir._

_Ele disse que poderia lhe oferecer um meio para que ela se vingasse dos dois, por menosprezarem seus sentimentos. Mas para isso, ela teria que lhe jurar lealdade eterna._

_E ela, encantada com o homem de capa preta, aceitou a oferta._

_No dia do casamento, a bruxa derramou algumas gotas de um veneno que o homem havia lhe oferecido no copo da irmã, enquanto a abraçava, felicitando os noivos._

_Depois disso, a bela bruxa passou a ficar mais fraca a cada dia que passava. Seu sonho de ter um filho nunca se realizava, pois sua doença misteriosa a fazia perder os bebês._

_Ela tentou por diversas vezes, mas a cada tentativa piorava cada vez mais. _

_O bruxo entrou em desespero, temendo que ela morresse nessa tentativa, procurando por todo o mundo uma cura para sua amada esposa, para salvá-la e a criança que ela gerava também. Um dia, o homem de capa preta se aproximou do bruxo, oferecendo sua ajuda em troca da lealdade eterna dele._

_E o jovem bruxo aceitou._

_O homem revelou que existia uma flor tão brilhante quanto o sol no meio de uma floresta longínqua, e que ela possuía uma magia rara que poderia curar a bela bruxa. Mas ele não poderia mostrar o caminho até ela, o bruxo teria que encontrá-la sozinho e voltar para servi-lo. _

_Assim, o bruxo partiu em busca dessa cura, viajando até encontrá-la._

_Foi feita uma poção com a flor, que foi entregue a bela bruxa. Quando ela bebeu, todos os sintomas da doença desapareceram, e ela teve um lindo bebê de cabelos loiros, que brilhavam como a flor do sol que salvara os dois._

_O desejo do homem da capa preta estava realizado._

_Ele não podia se aproximar da flor, pois era um bruxo envolto em trevas que já tinha cometido muitos crimes. Mas com a dívida que o jovem bruxo tinha consigo, e o poder da flor introduzido em um ser humano, ele poderia se aproximar e usar a os poderes da criança para realizar os seus desejos sombrios._

_Assim, numa noite, ele entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e se aproximou da criança, cortando uma pequena mexa de seu cabelo loiro._

_Mas a mexa perdeu o brilho e o poder mágico se esvaiu de onde ele havia cortado o cabelo. _

_Sibilando de ódio, ele percebeu que não poderia roubar apenas o cabelo. Então, o homem de capa preta fugiu, levando a criança._

_Os pais, desesperados, fizeram de tudo para encontrar o bebê, mas ele nunca mais foi visto..._

HPDM&HPDM

Harry saiu apressadamente do salão comunal da Grifinória, atrasado para a aula de Poções, deixando para trás Ron e Hermione, apesar dos seus chamados para esperá-los. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago por ignorar os amigos, mas não aguentava os olhares de pena que eles e toda Hogwarts lhe lançava desde a morte de Sirius.

Desde que o Profeta Diário deu a notícia do retorno de Voldemort com sua foto desolada depois da batalha no Ministério, Harry era alvo da piedade de quase toda a escola – excluindo a Sonserina – desde o início do sexto ano, além de seus amigos passarem a tratá-lo com um cuidado extremo, como se ele fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Até Dumbledore parecia ficar tentando agradá-lo, quando se reuniam para pesquisar o passado de Tom Riddle.

Virou o corredor para descer às masmorras, mas deu de cara com Snape.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora, Potter? – o professor cuspiu o sobrenome.

Harry sentiu ganas de esmurrar a cara do seboso, mas tudo que fez foi responder:

- Estou indo à aula de Poções do professor Slughorn, professor. – o moreno achou ter visto um leve traço de felicidade no rosto do seboso. O idiota devia estar se achando por ter virado professor de DCAT, pensou.

Mas Snape pareceu ignorá-lo, segurando o braço do menor e fazendo o caminho de volta. Harry o encarou, numa pergunta muda.

- Foram marcadas as aulas de aparatação para esse horário, Potter. No Salão Principal. – ele explicou – Se você se dignasse a ler o quadro de avisos, saberia. – a última frase veio em tom de deboche.

Harry revirou os olhos e contou mentalmente até dez, para impedir seus instintos homicidas.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, Snape o soltou avisando que o Diretor marcou mais uma "aula" para essa noite, às 20:00 horas, e partiu, a longa capa preta esvoaçando as suas costas.

HPDM&HPDM

- Você bem que podia ter nos esperado, Harry!

- Eu sei, Mione. Já pedi desculpas.

Mas ela continuou com seu discurso sobre o quanto Harry estava se afastando dela e dos outros, pois nem os esperava mais para as aulas, que ela era sua amiga e que ele podia conversar com ela sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ron apenas o olhava, como se ele fosse um filhote de cachorrinho chutado na mudança. Harry não gostava de ignorar os amigos, mas ultimamente eles estavam tratando-o como uma criancinha abandonada.

Ele viu Ginny se despedindo de Dino com um suave beijo nos lábios, antes de sair do Salão Principal, e se sentiu pior ainda.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin quando o instrutor de aparatação do Ministério chamou todos os alunos do sexto ano para que prestassem atenção.

- Okay, pessoal. Aparatar é bem simples, vocês só precisam se lembrar de ter o seu destino em mente sempre e se concentrarem.

O homem falou mais algumas coisas para incentivá-los, depois instruindo-os a ter como destinação o aro. A professora McGonnagal, que também estava presente, passou a chamar os alunos para as tentativas.

Quando ela chamou seu nome, sentiu os olhos de todos os presentes se voltarem para si. O burburinho da conversa morreu. Ele se aproximou da professora.

- Não se preocupe, Senhor Potter. Basta se concentrar.

- Obrigado, professora.

Harry se focou no aro, lembrando das palavras do instrutor.

Mas ele podia sentir os olhares voltados para si, analisando-o e, principalmente, sentindo pena. Pena do pobre órfão que teria que derrotar Voldemort, pena por ele ter perdido Sirius, pena por ele não ser um aluno exemplar. Pena, pena, pena...

Escutou Hermione murmurar que ele precisava se concentrar no aro, mas ele queria ir para o mais longe possível.

O mais longe possível...

Aparatou.

HPDM&HPDM

Depois do característico puxão no umbigo e sentindo náuseas horríveis, Harry percebeu que seus pés tocavam um solo macio. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um mar de árvores.

"_O quê?"_

Caminhou um pouco, pensando ter aparatado na Floresta Proibida. Mas as árvores pareciam diferentes, a mata parecia menos escura. Apressou o passo, procurando uma saída daquela floresta. Mas não havia sinal do castelo ou da cabana de Hagrid por perto. Começou a ficar preocupado.

Onde ele tinha ido parar? Que lugar era aquele?

Harry escutou algo sibilando atrás dele. Virou-se, encontrando uma cobra pronta para o bote.

- _Hei, não se preocupe, não vou te fazer mal. Você sabe me dizer que lugar é esse?_ – Harry perguntou ao animal.

- _Não sabia que existiam humanos que falavam nosso idioma._ – a cobra pareceu surpresa, desarmando o bote – _Muito interessante. Olá, humano, eu sou Maximilian._

- _Oh, prazer Maximilian. Eu sou Harry. Mas voltando ao assunto, você sabe onde estamos?_

- _Sim, claro. _

Seguiu-se um silêncio, enquanto Harry aguardava, encarando os olhos escuros. Mas a cobra ficou muda, encarando-lhe de volta. O moreno começou a achar que ela tinha dormido de olhos abertos.

_- Caham! E então?_

_- Oh, sim. Respondendo a sua pergunta, você está na Albânia, humano Harry._

- _Na Albânia?_

_- Sim... Oh, parece que tem uma lebre por ali. Com a sua licença._

- _Espere! Não existe nenhum povoado por aqui? Sabe, com casas e pessoas?_

- _Hum... Acho que naquela direção _– apontou com sua calda esverdeada –_ existe uma torre feita pelos seus. Não sei de nenhum vilarejo._ – e a cobra se foi, deixando um Harry chocado. (1)

- Albânia?

"_Mas que merda! Onde diabos eu fui aparatar?"_

HPDM&HPDM

Harry continuou caminhado, seguindo para o leste, conforme as indicações da cobra Maximilian, pelo que a orientação da varinha lhe indicava. Ele checava o tempo todo se estava no rumo certo, já tinha caminhado por bastante tempo, mas sem encontrar qualquer sinal de vida, além de pequenos animais.

Sua esperança era que o feitiço rastreador que os menores de idade tinham guiasse o Ministério e Dumbledore a encontrá-lo, tinha certeza que o Diretor já deveria ter sido avisado e já estava tomando as medidas necessárias para resgatá-lo.

Escutou o som de água ao longe. Correu na direção do som, evitando tropeçar nos galhos caídos no chão. Encontrou um rio.

"_Graças a Merlin!"_

Estava morrendo de sede. Aproximou-se e se abaixou, com as mãos em concha, lavando o rosto e o pescoço, depois tomando um pouco d'água.

Olhou ao longo do rio e viu que o sol estava quase desaparecendo, um tom alaranjado colorindo o céu. Não havia sinal de civilização em nenhum lugar.

Suspirou resignado.

Sentou no chão, apoiado numa pedra próxima a margem, decidido a esperar por socorro ali. Tinha caminhado a tarde inteira, sem comida até aquele momento, estava exausto.

Assistiu os últimos raios de sol sumirem no horizonte, enquanto diversos pontinhos luminosos começam a preencher o céu.

Estava perdido. Perdido numa floresta. Perdido numa floresta na Albânia. O que poderia ser pior?

A mata que rodeava o rio estava envolta em trevas. Nem o som de um grilo podia ser ouvido.

"_Estranho." _

Então, ele ouviu um longo uivo.

"_Muito estranho."_

Percebeu o som de um farfalhar de folhas muito próximo de onde estava. Harry começou a suar frio. Mais um uivo.

- _Se eu fosse você, iria embora daqui. Os lobos estão vindo._ – Maximilian passou serpenteando ao seu lado.

Harry deu um pulo em seu lugar. Seu coração disparou de susto. "_Maldita cobra... Quer me matar?_", pensou.

- _Os lobos?_

_- Sim. Acho que vocês humanos os conhecem como lobisomens._

Harry procurou no céu e percebeu a lua cheia despontando no horizonte, acima das árvores.

Outro uivo, bem mais próximo agora.

"_Merda."_

Estava perdido numa floresta lotada de_ lobisomens_ na Albânia. Era bem pior.

Levantou-se, sentindo a cobra serpenteando por sua perna e subindo, até estar confortavelmente acomodada em seus ombros.

- _Acho que você deveria correr, humano Harry._

O moreno olhou para a mata, escutando o som de galhos estalando e folhas sendo movidas do lugar cada vez mais próximo. Um ganido alto e depois mais um uivo.

Saiu correndo.

_- E para onde nós vamos, Max?_

_- Siga o curso do rio, logo chegaremos a torre. E é Maximilian._

Harry viu com o canto do olho um vulto negro enorme saindo da mata, farejando o chão, perto da pedra em que ele estava. A cabeça escura voltou-se para cima, vendo-o correndo mais a frente. Soltou um uivo, indo atrás.

O moreno acelerou ainda mais o passo, já sentindo suas costelas doerem pela falta de fôlego.

Logo, vários vultos escuros alcançaram o primeiro na margem do rio, e Harry desistiu de olhar para trás, concentrando-se em correr o mais rápido possível. Escutou os uivos e ganidos cada vez mais próximos, o barulho das patas se chocando com as pedrinhas no chão. O rio corria forte ao seu lado.

"_Merda, merda, merda! Para que eu fui aparatar justo aqui?"_

Ele sentiu a respiração forte do lobisomem atrás de si, e se jogou para o lado, desviando de uma patada da criatura. Arrastou-se no chão, tentando se levantar e evitar uma mordida. A pata voltou a descer, acertando-o, e Harry caiu.

Rolou para o lado, desviando dos dentes afiados, e se jogou na água. A correnteza era forte e o levou.

- _Ahh, estou me afogando, humano! Estou me afogando!_

Harry conseguiu agarrar a cabeça da cobra e levantá-la para fora d'água.

- _Ufa... Mais uma coisa. Deveríamos sair do rio, antes que a cachoeira chegue._

_- Cachoeira? Mas que porra! Por que não me avisou antes?_

O moreno percebeu que a correnteza parecia cada vez mais rápida, provavelmente estavam perto da tal cachoeira. Viu uma grande pedra e nadou, agarrando-se nela.

Atrás uma enorme cachoeira fluía a água com força, a escuridão não ajudou a enxergar se no fundo havia pedras. Na margem, pelo menos uma dúzia de lobisomens corria em seu encalço, os olhos brilhando na noite.

Quando viram sua presa "ilhada" numa pedra no meio do rio, entraram na água, seus corpos robustos impedindo que a correnteza os carregasse.

Harry não conseguiria chegar na outra margem do rio nadando, a correnteza o arrastaria. Mas não podia ficar na pedra esperando que os lobisomens o fizessem de jantar.

-_ Max, acho que temos que pular._

Então, antes que a cobra se manifestasse, prendeu a respiração e se jogou novamente na água, deixando que a correnteza o levasse.

Num segundo embaçado, ele estava em queda livre na escuridão.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry se arrastou até a margem, tossindo e cuspindo água. Max estava enrolado com tanta força em seu pescoço que o moreno achou que fosse sufocar.

_- Nunca... Mais... Faça... Isso... Humano... Harry... Nunca..._

_- Tá, já entendi, Max._

_- É... Maximilian._

Harry riu. Deitou na margem de barriga para cima, esperando sua respiração se normalizar. Graças a Mordred, Merlin e a todos os deuses não tinha nenhuma pedra no fundo da cachoeira, ou eles não estariam uma boa situação agora. Escutou os uivos dos lobisomens ao longe, iam demorar até que eles encontrassem um meio de descer.

Mas era melhor não arriscar.

O moreno se levantou, Max ficou no chão, a cobra ainda parecia abalada. Harry olhou em volta e percebeu uma torre mais a frente, junto a margem do rio. A estrutura era alta, toda de pedra e concreto, recoberta de hera em sua base, alastrando-se para cima. Um único andar mais largo acima, rodeado por uma estrutura de madeira para sua sustentação, com janelinhas pequenas decoradas com ramos de flores e uma janela de vidro maior que as outras. O telhado parecia ter um brilho azulado na luz da lua. Não havia sinal de nenhuma porta ou outro acesso à torre, pelo que podia perceber, além da grande janela. (2)

- _Alguém mora aí?_

A cobra pareceu se recuperar e encarou a torre. Harry esperou, mas ela não disse mais nada.

- _Hei, eu perguntei se mora alguém na torre. _– o moreno estava achando que o réptil sofria de perda de memória recente. (3)

- _Oh, sim. Desculpe. Que eu saiba, a torre foi abandonada, nunca vi nenhum humano por aqui._

- Hum... – Harry começou a caminhar na direção da torre, mas foi impedido – _O que foi, Max?_

_- Eu lhe disse que não tem ninguém na torre. Você não queria encontrar um vilarejo?_

_- Sim, mas é tarde e é perigoso na floresta. Vamos passar a noite aqui, que é protegido, e quando amanhecer vamos procurar._

_- Hum._

Achando que isso era um "sim", Harry voltou a se aproximar da torre. Não havia mesmo nenhuma porta, ele constatou, ao dar uma volta completa. E a janela ficava bem alta.

- _Como planeja subir, humano Harry?_

O moreno olhou em volta, procurando por algo que lhe ajudasse. Viu um galho comprido e fino mais ao longe. Sacou a varinha de suas vestes e se aproximou. Murmurou baixo o feitiço de transfiguração, transformando o galho em uma longa corda.

Voltou a torre, reparando que havia uma espécie de gancho de madeira junto a janela maior. Fez um laço com a ponta da corda, torcendo para que o nó aguentasse.

_- Max, vou precisar da sua ajuda._

A cobra acenou com a cabeça verde.

- _Você segura essa corda com a boca e eu vou te levitar até aquela janela. Daí você coloca esse laço naquele gancho ali, está vendo? Então, eu poderei subir, enquanto você me espera no parapeito da janela. _

_- Você vai me levitar?_

_- Sim._

_- E se eu cair?_

Harry pensou por um momento se devia mentir dizendo que era o melhor aluno em feitiços para tranquilizar o réptil.

- _Acredite, eu não vou deixá-lo cair._

Não era de todo uma mentira, ele iria fazer o possível para não machucar Max. A cauda da cobra balançou de um lado para o outro, enquanto sibilava, e Harry achou que ela estava pesando os prós e contras da decisão e lhe deu um tempo. Mas ela não falou mais nada.

- _Max! Então, o que decide?_

A cobra pareceu despertar de um transe, voltando a encará-lo.

- _Tudo bem._

O moreno entregou o laço da corda a Max, que o mordeu. Afastou-se um pouco e apontou a varinha à cobra.

- Levicorpus!

Max começou a subir devagar, então um pouco mais rápido, cada vez mais próximo do topo. Harry permaneceu com os lábios contraídos em concentração. _"Quase lá..."_ A cobra passou o laço pelo gancho, e o moreno desceu-a um pouco, pousando-a no peitoril da janela.

Soltou a respiração, que nem percebeu ter trancado.

Puxou levemente a corda, para que o laço se fechasse, e testou se ela aguentava seu peso. Enrolou a corda em seu braço. Aproximou-se da torre, colocando um pé apoiado na parede. Depois o outro, começando a subir.

Ele gostava de altura, mas em cima de uma vassoura num jogo de quadribol, e não escalando uma torre com uma corda mal transfigurada. Não olhou para baixo durante o percurso.

Quando alcançou a janela e se sentou no parapeito, suspirou aliviado. Max voltou a se enroscar no seu ombro.

- _Está trancada, humano Harry._

O bruxo murmurou um baixo "Alohomora" e empurrou as vidraças para dentro, abrindo a janela.

Voltou a guardar a varinha nas vestes e entrou na torre.

Reparou que ela parecia bem arrumada e limpa para um lugar abandonado. As paredes cheias de belas pinturas de paisagens, pelo que podia enxergar na penumbra do que parecia uma modesta sala de estar.

- Tem alguém aí? – chamou, mas o cômodo permaneceu envolto no silêncio. Ele repetiu o chamado, Max sibilando em seu ombro, mas não houve resposta.

Então, algo branco e peludo pulou no seu cabelo, a cobra silvou e os dois caíram de cima de Harry. O moreno apanhou a varinha depressa, iluminando o ambiente. Tinha uma fuinha branca se engalfinhando com Max no chão.

- Uma fuinha? Mas que diabos...

Ele não terminou a frase, contudo. Algo sólido atingiu sua cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

HPDM&HPDM

Ginny estava discutindo com Dino. Ele viu a menina dar uma bofetada na cara do namorando, virando-se e saindo desamparada. Ela o viu o correu para os seus braços.

- Oh, Harry, você tinha toda a razão! Você é a pessoa certa para mim e mais ninguém... – ela enfiou o rosto molhado em seu pescoço.

O moreno abraçou a ruiva, em êxtase. Não podia acreditar que estava dando tudo certo!

Sentiu algo molhado em sua orelha.

- Hahaha. Ginny, o que está fazendo? Hahaha.

Então ele sentiu uma dor aguda, tinham mordido sua orelha. Acordou de supetão, dando um grito.

A fuinha branca deu um pulo para trás, saltando do seu ombro. Sua cabeça ainda latejava.

Percebeu a luz do sol entrando pela janela de vidro.

Harry foi levantar a mão para checar o estado da orelha e... Nada. Estava preso.

Encarou o próprio corpo, percebendo que estava atado a uma cadeira, Max preço no braço dela, ao seu lado. Estava atado a uma cadeira por...

"_Espera um momentinho aí. O que diabos é isso?"_

Estava atado a uma cadeira por... Cabelo?

Cabelo?

Seguiu os fios loiros e que iam, iam e iam. _"Mas quanto cabelo!"_

Percebeu algo preto e enferrujado apontado para si. Parecia uma... frigideira? E atrás da frigideira...

Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Um anjo. Só podia ser. Era a garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

O longíssimo cabelo loiro que lhe prendia na cadeira parecia brilhar na luz do sol nascente, seus olhos de um azul metálico que fez Harry se sentir preso numa tempestade da qual ele não queria escapar. A pele tão branquinha parecia seda, devia ser muito macia e delicada. Usava uma longa camisola branca, com laços nas pontas das mangas e na barra, cheia de rendas. Ela o encarava analiticamente, apontando a frigideira, pronta para acertar-lhe.

- O que quer, invasor?

Seu coração voltou a bater mais forte do que nunca, depois daquele instante de admiração.

- Eu perguntei o que você quer, invasor.

Max silvou ao seu lado. Harry percebeu que tinha passado bem mais de um segundo admirando a garota. Limpou a garganta.

- Hum.. Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas...

- Responda a minha pergunta de modo direto. – ela se aproximou cautelosamente, sem abaixar a frigideira – Veio aqui cortar meu cabelo, é isso? – Deu um cutucão com a panela no peito do moreno – Responda.

- Cortar? Não, eu me perdi na floresta e... Olha, você pode me soltar para que a gente possa conversar e...

- Você acha que eu caio nessa? Invadindo a minha casa no meio da noite, boas intenções é que você não tem. Vamos, responda! Veio aqui pelo meu cabelo, não é?

- Para que eu iria querer cortar o seu cabelo? – _"Apesar de que ia dar uma grana preta se vendesse para um cabeleireiro de perucas"_, completou em pensamento. Nunca que ele diria isso em voz alta, para levar mais uma panelada na cabeça – Olha, eu me perdi na floresta e apareceram lobisomens. Eu corri e me joguei na cachoeira para fugir. Então eu encontrei a torre e entrei para me proteger, achei que estava abandonada. Não queria assustar você, desculpe-me por isso.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha loira, analisando-o. A fuinha subiu até o ombro da garota, fazendo barulhinhos. Ela se virou de costas, segurando a animal nas mãos.

- Ele não parece estar mentindo, Sr. Weasel. (4)

A fuinha voltou a guinchar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é uma chance de ouro!

"_Hã?"_

Max sibilou ao seu lado.

_- Ao que parece, eles se entendem. Passaram a noite toda discutindo o que fariam conosco._

_- Ela entende o que uma fuinha diz?_

Harry percebeu que a garota e a fuinha tinham se voltado para ele e Max. Ela estava de olhos arregalados.

- Você consegue falar com cobras?

O moreno engoliu em seco, mas respondeu.

- Sim. – ora, ela estava falando com uma fuinha! Não podia julgá-lo.

- E você é _bruxo_?

Ele acenou positivamente. A garota pareceu vibrar.

- Sr. Weasel, não vê? É o destino que trouxe ele até aqui! – ela chacoalhava alegremente o bichinho, apertando-o nos braços. Coitado, parecia que seus olhos iam saltar das órbitas.

Então, ela encarou o moreno de novo, aproximando-se.

- Eu tenho um acordo para lhe oferecer, senhor...

- Harry. Eu me chamo Harry Potter.

Seu nome completo não pareceu abalá-la.

- Sr. Potter, acho que podemos resolver os problemas um do outro.

- Qual é o acordo?

- Bem, como pode ver, eu vivo nessa torre. Infelizmente, eu não posso sair. Meu pai fez um feitiço em toda a área, o que me impede de deixar a torre.

- Seu pai tem mantém aqui?

- Sim, o que se pode fazer? São problemas da vida. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, eu não posso deixar a torre por causa do feitiço. Também nunca aprendi magia, apesar de ter explodido a janela uma vez, numa briga. E feito o teto despedaçar. E...

A fuinha, ou Sr. Weasel, soltou um grunidinho.

- Ah, sim, eu viajei. Voltando, eu não posso sair da torre. E você, agora, é meu prisioneiro. Acho que você não quer ficar para sempre preso em uma cadeira. Eu também não posso vigiá-lo o tempo todo. Além do mais, meu pai te mataria se o visse aqui, ele é meio maluco, sabe? Então, como temos nossos interesses mútuos, podemos ajudar um ao outro, entendeu?

Harry ficou olhando para a garota, embasbacado. Ela bateu na testa, suspirando.

- Não vê? Eu vou soltá-lo e ao seu amigo, mas só se você me ajudar a quebrar o feitiço e a fugir.

- E como eu vou saber o contra-feitiço para a barreira que o seu pai criou?

- Mas você não é um bruxo?

O moreno suspirou.

- Olha, eu sou um estudante ainda. Não posso simplesmente quebrar um feitiço assim, do nada.

Ela pareceu incrivelmente decepcionada com sua declaração.

- Mas se você me soltar, eu posso sair e procurar um jeito de te tirar daqui.

- E quem me garante que você voltaria?

Harry percebeu que ela parecia muito solitária. Ele sabia que não existiam habilidades mágicas para falar com animais em geral, além da ofidioglossia, mas ainda assim a garota conversava com uma fuinha. Além de ter um pai que a mantinha presa. E percebeu que estava sentindo pena, o sentimento que ele mais detestava que sentissem por si.

- Eu prometo que vou voltar. – falou, determinado, era melhor ajudá-la do que ter pena – Eu vim parar nessa floresta por engano, mas não vou descansar enquanto não lhe ajudar.

Eles se encaram por um momento. Então, ela sorriu.

- Eu acredito.

A garota se aproximou, soltando seus cabelos da cadeira, libertando ele e Max. Harry pode sentir o cheiro de flores desprendendo da pele pálida. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Além do mais, o pessoal da escola deve chegar logo e pode nos ajudar, por causa do feitiço de rastreamento que eu tenho, por ser menor.

O tom rosado das bochechas dela sumiu. Seus olhos metálicos se arregalaram e ela agarrou seus braços, sacudindo-o.

- Você tem um feitiço de rastreamento? Por que não me disse antes? Você tem que ir agora, Sr. Potter! Ninguém pode me encontrar!

- Mas por quê?

- É muito perigoso e... Ai, meu Deus! Vamos, vamos! – Ela foi lhe empurrando até a janela, colocando a cobra em seus ombros – Você vai, arranja um jeito de me soltar e de desviar o rastreador, e volta para me buscar. – foi falando apressadamente, enquanto amarrava os cabelos loiros no gancho da janela e jogava-os para fora, guiando as mãos de Harry para segurá-los – Vê aquela caverna de pedra? Tem uma saída do vale por lá, que leva a uma estrada que eu acho que deve dar em alguma cidade ou vilarejo. Não entre na mata, mesmo durante o dia, pode ser perigoso.

- Mas você vai ficar aqui?

- Sim, eu não posso sair.

Harry se preparou para descer da torre pelos cabelos loiros. Mas ela agarrou seu braço.

- Você vai mesmo voltar, não vai?

- Eu vou sim, eu prometo. Mas espera, eu nem sei o seu nome... Não me diga que é Rapunzel?

Ela bateu levemente com a frigideira em sua cabeça.

- Claro que não, ô, mané. Meu nome é Draco.

Harry estava se sentando no parapeito, segurando os fios loiros, pronto para descer. Max estava seguro, enroscado em seus ombros, ainda sibilando para a fuinha.

- Draco? Mas que nome diferente para uma menina...

Quando ouviu isso, ela lhe lançou um sorriso torto.

- Mas eu sou um garoto.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Coloquei todas as conversas entre o Harry e Max em itálico pois eles estão falando em parsel, a língua das cobras.

(2) Hera são aquelas plantas trepadeiras que podem rodear muros e paredes. Essa descrição da torre eu me inspirei olhando as figuras da torre de "Enrolados", o novo filme da Disney.

(3) Ai, gente, eu assisti pela milésima vez "Procurando Nemo" a pouco tempo, então estou fazendo o Max muito parecido com a Dory! n_n Para quem nunca viu, ela é um peixinho azul com um sério problema de perda de memória recente (parece comigo ;D), o que acaba metendo ela e o Nemo em muita confusão.

(4) Achei legal a ideia de colocar o nome da fuinha de Sr. Weasel, que é a brincadeirinha que Draco faz com Ron pelo seu sobrenome: Weasley se parece com Weasel, que significa fuinha. Acho que todo mundo sabe disso... XD Achei legal, pois Draco não vai com a cara do Ron, mas aqui terá um amiguinho chamado Weasel. n_n

* * *

**N/A:** Aiii, não acredito que estou mesmo escrevendo isso! #se esconde dos tomates jogados# Sério, gente, eu fui assistir Enrolados no cinema, e o filme é muito meigo! Adorei tudo! Quase tudo, só não gostei do Luciano Huck dublando... Parecia que eu tava assistindo o Caldeirão. Mas a ideia ficou na minha cabeça até que eu escrevesse, não conseguia me concentrar para terminar o cap de Love Story enquanto eu não fizesse isso. Era muito fofo para que eu deixasse passar. Assim que eu pus o ponto final aqui, comecei a ter ideias para o cap de Love Story.

Eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem! Minha inspiração veio, principalmente, do filme "Enrolados" da Disney. Mas eu vou me inspirar em outros romances que eu já li e assisti ao longo da história.

Se a fic tiver uma boa aceitação eu continuo. Prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que ela seja muito fofa e divertida de ler!

Quero ver como vou fazer com duas fics e o TCC para escrever... i.i

Ah, deixem um comentário, mesmo pequenininho, para eu saber o que vocês estão achando, okay? ;D

Beijão, meus chuchus!


	2. Moonlight

**Título:** Enrolados

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Fandon:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M (por garantia XD)

**Sinopse:** Quando Harry aparata por engano em uma floresta estranha e cheia de criaturas perigosas, ele decide se abrigar numa torre abandonada. Mas ele escolheu o lugar errado para se esconder. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" e alguma coisa de "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Princípe".

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. A história "Rapunzel" pertence aos irmãos Grimm e o filme "Enrolados" a Walt Disney Pictures. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Moonlight**

**

* * *

**

Harry andou apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, aproveitando a hora do almoço para ir a biblioteca.

_Mas eu sou um garoto._

As palavras ecoaram pela cabeça do moreno. Queria arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Um menino!

Não podia ser... Ela, tão linda, era ele! Ele!

Harry despenteava os cabelos e murmurava alguma coisa sem sentido, fazendo os alunos que passavam no corredor olharem-no com medo de que tivesse enlouquecido.

_(Flashback)_

_- Mas eu sou um garoto._

_Harry ficou tão espantado com a declaração, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da torre. Draco gritou, e num movimento rápido, agarrou o pé do moreno, fazendo-o bater a cabeça com tudo na parede da torre._

_- OUCH!_

_O loiro tentou puxá-lo para cima, mas o sapato escorregou de seu pé e ele caiu de novo. (1)_

_- AHHHH, VOU MORREEEEEER!_

_Por sorte, ele conseguiu agarrar o cabelo loiro que descia pela torre e não se estatelou no chão._

_- Senhor Potter! Senhor Potter! Você está bem?_

_- Sim... – essa tinha sido por pouco. Nem Voldemort chegou tão perto._

_- O senhor não quer subir para conversar sobre isso?_

_- Sobre a minha queda?_

_Draco bateu com a frigideira na própria cabeça, o sapato de Harry na outra mão._

_- Claro que não, né? Sobre eu ser um menino._

_Oh, ele nem se lembrava. _

_Um menino? Não podia ser!_

_- Err... Não precisa, eu... Eu... Err... Acho que vou... Err... Vou descendo, então._

_- Está tudo bem mesmo, Senhor Potter?_

_- Sim, sim, claro! Hahahahahaha!_

_Harry desceu o resto da torre, rindo descontroladamente. Max sibilou que ele estava parecendo um louco. Que hora para ter um ataque de riso!_

_Draco ainda o olhava da janela da torre, perguntando se ele estava bem mesmo. Mas Harry apenas acenou e saiu correndo._

_- Espere, o seu sapato!_

_Mas o moreno já estava longe._

_(Fim do flashback)_

Harry queria arrancar os próprios olhos pela sua idiotice. Agora Draco devia achá-lo um retardado! Ou não querer mais a sua ajuda!

Quem mandou ele dizer que era um menino num momento tão inapropriado?

Aquilo só podia ser pegadinha! Mas para que ele mentiria para Harry? Talvez achasse que ele era um pervertido e ia se aproveitar da sua inocência...

- _Eu e toda a escola estamos ouvindo a sua divagação sem sentido sobre suas perversões, humano Harry._

_- O que diabos faz aqui, Max? Não te mandei ficar no meu dormitório?_

A cobra sibilou da mochila do moreno, o pessoal no corredor pulava longe quando Harry chegava muito perto, mas ele nem percebeu, continuando a divagar sobre a revelação de Draco, agora em parsel.

Max balançou sua cabeça verde brilhante.

Chegaram a biblioteca, e Madame Pince veio reclamar do barulho que ele estava fazendo, mas quando viu que Harry conversava sibilando com uma cobra, a mulher deu um risinho de medo e disse para ele entrar, escondendo-se atrás de seu balcão.

Ron e Mione estavam lá, e vieram ao seu encontro.

- Harry, o que você faz na biblioteca a essa hora? E... O que é isso na sua mochila?

O moreno tratou de enfiar a cabeça de Max para dentro antes que eles o vissem.

Desde que ele tinha conseguido chegar a um pequeno vilarejo e chamado ajuda, Ron e Mione não desgrudavam mais da sua cola, dizendo que ele estava se metendo em muitas situações perigosas e eles tinham que ajudá-lo.

Dumbledore tinha lhe lançado um olhar analítico através dos óculos de meia-lua, mas não disse nada. Harry desconfiava que ele devia saber de tudo, apesar de não entender como.

- Minha pena nova, Mione, é verde... Hahaha.

Hermione o analisou criticamente por um momento, e voltou a falar:

- Você ainda não disse o que está fazendo na biblioteca a essa hora, Harry.

- Vocês também estão aqui! – Ron fez cara de que só estava acompanhando a amiga.

- Não me enrole, Harry!

- Bem, eu... – _"pensa rápido, imbecil" _– Eu vim... Estudar pros N.I.E.M.'s.

- Mas eles são só ano que vem! – indignou-se o ruivo.

- É que eu queria estar preparado.

Foi a palavra mágica para distrair Hermione, que começou a tagarelar o quanto estava orgulhosa de Harry e seu novo empenho com os estudos. Ela foi pegando milhares de livros nas estantes, dizendo que ia ajudá-lo nessa caminhada acadêmica.

O moreno quis morrer quando viu a pilha que se formava.

Ele tinha que direcionar Hermione a ajudá-lo, mas sem ela saber seus motivos.

- Mione, eu ouvi dizer que os assuntos dos N.I.E.M.'s desse ano envolveriam algo sobre feitiços de barreira e de rastreamento, é verdade?

- Acho que não, Harry. O programa no fala nada disso.

- Que estranho. Tenho certeza que ouvi o Professor Dumbledore comentando com a Professora McGonagall sobre esses assuntos e os N.I.E.M.'s... Será que são para uma próxima prova, então?

"_Bingo."_

Num instante, a castanha tinha se levantado e corrido de volta para as prateleiras, trocando todos os livros.

- Oh, Harry, você ouviu isso mesmo? Oh, meu Merlin, isso é tão errado!... Será que eles falavam dos N.I.E.M.'s do ano que vem? Temos que revisar tudo sobre o assunto! Mas isso é tão errado... Onde está aquele livro que eu li mês passado?

Ela continuou murmurando, enquanto empilhava livros e livros sobre os assuntos.

Harry sorriu.

HPDM&HPDM

Draco dedilhou as teclas do piano de cauda, mas sem vontade de começar a tocar.

Na realidade, ele não tinha vontade de fazer nada. E isso que já eram 11:35, conforme seu relógio de parede. A essa hora ele já tinha que ter terminado a faxina, lido pela enésima vez um de seus livros, estudado um pouco de música e dado início ao almoço.

Mas não.

Ele não fez nada disso.

Já faziam dias que o tal de Harry Potter tinha aparecido por ali. Ele não voltou, nem mandou nenhuma notícia.

Tudo por causa da sua cara de mulherzinha.

- Argh, que ódio! – Draco bateu com força nas teclas, fazendo um barulhão. A fuinha deu um pulo em sua caminha – Desculpe, Sr. Weasel. Não queria lhe assustar.

A fuinha fez barulhinhos que deviam mostrar sua indignação com Draco, virando-lhe as costas e ignorando-o totalmente.

- É tudo culpa daquele velho caquético!

_(Flashback)_

_O homem largou um grande baú no meio da sala._

_- O que é isso, pai?_

_- São as roupas que você pediu._

_Draco agradeceu aos deuses, correndo para abrir o baú. Suas vestes eram tão velhas que não entravam mais. Ele mal podia se mexer!_

_No entanto, quando abriu o baú..._

_- Mas que diabos é isso?_

_- Ora, Draco, não é óbvio? São roupas._

_- Mas são de mulher! – ele balançou as roupas cheias de lacinhos e frufrus._

_- Você se preocupa com coisas pequenas demais, filho. Além do mais, eu gosto de admirá-lo vestido desse jeito. – sorriu, cínico. _

_(Fim do flashback)_

Era culpa dele sim! Tudo era culpa daquele megalomaníaco, tarado, energúmeno, feio, horrível e jumento do seu pai.

_- _E que pai o quê? Eu, tão lindo e maravilhoso, não posso ter nascido daquela coisa! Eu devo ser adotado, só pode ser...

Sr. Weasel reclamou novamente do barulho que o loiro fazia.

Por dias ele se recusou a usar aquelas coisas ridículas.

Mas suas antigas roupas eram de criança! Não tinha mais como ele caber nelas... E o velho retardado se divertia, vendo-o naquele estado deplorável!

Draco queria se matar.

E acabou cedendo. Sempre cedia a vontade do pai.

Tinha medo. Medo do que ele poderia fazer se o contrariasse.

Mas essa bagaça arruinou sua chance!

Sua chance de ouro! Perdida assim, por causa de um detalhe! Um detalhezinho entre as suas pernas!

- Tudo bem, não é um detalhe tão pequeno assim... Na realidade, é bem grande! – a fuinha fez mais barulhos, como se alertasse Draco – Tá, tá, é normal, tamanho médio... Mas não precisa me esculachar! Maldade, Sr. Weasel...

A fuinha voltou a esconder a cabeça embaixo de suas cobertas.

Agora, o tal bonitão do Harry Potter – "_e isso é a opinião do Sr. Weasel, e não minha, que fique claro"_ – devia estar morrendo de medo de voltar, pensando que ele era maluco por se vestir de mulherzinha!

- Só porque eu quero ser salvo por um moreno bem-apessoado, não quer dizer que eu seja gay! Nem porque eu uso essas coisas! Eu não sou! Não sou! Isso é um complô contra mim!

- Falando sozinho de novo, Draco?

O loiro deu um pulo em seu lugar, vendo o pai parado na janela. Sr. Weasel, quando viu o homem, disparou correndo escada acima, escondendo-se no quarto do loiro.

- Hunf, eu sempre desconfiei que, na realidade, você ficou foi feliz com essas roupas.

"_Imbecil! Velho caquético, a culpa é sua!"_, foi o que Draco pensou, mas o que ele disse foi bem diferente:

- Oh... Olá, pai. Seja bem-vindo.

- Além do mais, eu gosto de admirá-lo nessa roupa. – o homem o ignorou, fazendo o loiro suar frio – Não posso ficar muito tempo, tenho uma... reunião. Então, – o homem deu um sorriso que Draco só podia definir como maligno – venha aqui cantar para o papai, venha.

"_Eu ainda vou fugir daqui."_

HPDM&HPDM

Harry checava de cinco em cinco minutos quando o correio chegaria.

Nas suas pesquisas, descobriu um objeto mágico chamado "Desviador" (2), que poderia anular os efeitos de feitiços de rastreamento por quem fosse usado. Bastava que ele colocasse o colar, e o feitiço ficaria indicando o último lugar que ele esteve.

Assim, chamou Monstro, para que encontrasse o objeto e o comprasse, pedindo que fosse discreto. O velho elfo resmungou e desapareceu com um _pop. _Para Remus que não pediria, ele ficaria desconfiado e contaria tudo a Dumbledore.

Ele também falara com o Diretor sobre a demora em tê-lo achado. Ele contou que Harry não podia ser rastreado por um determinado tempo, apenas quando ele chegou ao vilarejo. O moreno percebeu que a torre e a área a sua volta devia ter mais de um tipo de barreira, por isso não foi achado na floresta. Mas era melhor fazer uso do Desviador, assim todos achariam que ele continuava em Hogwarts quando saísse para ver o loiro.

Tinha se passado uma semana desde a última vez que vira Draco, mas isso não tirou seu empenho em encontrar uma maneira de libertá-lo.

Max lhe perguntou o porquê do moreno querer tanto ajudar o loiro. Afinal, ele estava indignado com a história dele ser um menino.

E Harry percebeu que não estava bravo com Draco. Nem com nojo ou aversão. O loiro ainda era a pessoa mais linda que ele já vira.

E ele precisava da sua ajuda.

Ele só precisava tirar aquela camisola antes que Harry começasse a fantasiar coisas que não devia... _"Idiota, idiota! Não tenha ideias pervertidas!"_

Iria levar umas roupas para Draco na próxima visita.

Que deveria ser logo, se Monstro fizesse o seu trabalho direitinho.

- Por que está sorrindo tanto, Harry? Faz um tempo não o vejo assim, tão animado.

- Ah, oi, Ginny... Nem tinha te visto.

A ruiva se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Então, está feliz com o quê?

Edwiges entrou no Grande Salão, junto com outras centenas de corujas, deixando cair em seu prato um envelope pesado demais para conter apenas uma carta. Estava enderaçado a ele com uma letra horrível, provavelmente de Monstro.

Harry sorriu ainda mais.

"_Estou feliz, pois vou ver o Draco esta noite"_, mas o que ele respondeu foi:

- Nada, não, Ginny. Coisas normais. Esse bolinho de chocolate está ótimo. – o moreno se levantou, pegando a carta e mais um bolinho – Tenho que ir, até mais!

E saiu, deixando uma Ginny confusa.

HPDM&HPDM

Desviador: checado.

Mapa do maroto: checado.

Roupas (para Draco), livros, seus deveres (que eram para amanhã, mas ele nem tinha começado) e outras tralhas na mochila: checado.

Estava pronto para ir.

Espiou pela fresta do dossel e viu que os meninos dormiam tranquilamente. Rony estava roncando sonoramente. Colocou a capa da invisibilidade por cima do corpo, saído de fininho do quarto.

Checou novamente o mapa, mas não havia ninguém na sala comunal ou no corredor, e o pontinho com seu nome permanecia parado em sua cama. A Mulher Gorda perguntou quem estava saindo, mas o moreno não respondeu e seguiu caminho até os jardins de Hogwarts.

Viu Hermione fazendo a ronda do portão, já que era monitora encarregada de hoje, e desviou o caminho para a Floresta Proibida.

Respirou fundo, lembrando-se das palavras do instrutor.

Aparatou.

Sentiu o solo fofinho da floresta. Abriu os olhos e se viu no meio da estrada que ligava a torre e o vilarejo.

Nenhum sinal de lobisomens, também. Com a graça de Merlin, chegaria são e salvo a torre.

_- Vai ficar aí parado a noite toda, humano Harry?_

_- Max! Vai acabar me matando do coração desse jeito!_

_- Você precisa de mais coragem, humano Harry._

_- Eu não disse pra você ficar escondido no castelo?_

_- Sinto muito, mas eu e a fuinha temos negócios inacabados. Não poderia ficar escondido perante o desafio que me foi feito._

Harry revirou os olhos, desistindo de colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Max. Se ele queria levar mais uma dentada do Sr. Weasel, tudo bem. Quem avisa amigo é.

Seguiu pela floresta, já começando a se familiarizar com o local. Viu, escondida entre a mata, a abertura da caverna. Começou a andar mais rápido, entrando no caminho escuro.

- _Empolgado, humano Harry? _

_- Ah, cala a boca, Max._

O réptil soltou uma risada siblidada. Agora até cobras riam da sua cara.

Então, a claridade. A luz da lua fazia o telhado azulado brilhar. O som tímido de um piano podia ser ouvido da janela fracamente iluminada. Uma melodia tão triste, que o moreno se apressou ainda mais para chegar ao pé da torre.

O coração de Harry martelou forte em seu peito, e ele gritou:

- Rapunzel, jogue-me suas tranças!

HPDM&HPDM

Sr. Weasel levantou a cabeça, olhando a janela. Tinha farejado alguma coisa. Mas o loiro não percebeu, concentrado nas notas tristes que produzia ao piano. A luz da lua iluminado a partitura velha e gasta. (3)

Tinha se passado uma semana, mas ele não voltou.

E nem voltaria.

Quem iria querer se envolver nessa história absurda? Ninguém...

Estava condenado.

Seu pai tinha razão, seu lugar era nessa torre, longe de tudo e todos.

"_Quem iria querer te ajudar, Draco? Um menino estranho, mimado demais, com problemas demais... Para que ele voltaria? Para você arranjar problemas para ele também?"_

Ninguém viria buscá-lo.

Ele estava sozinho.

Sempre esteve... Tinha que se acostumar.

- Rapunzel, jogue-me suas tranças!

Draco errou uma nota, parando de tocar.

Seu coração acelerou. Sr. Weasel correu para a janela. Draco foi atrás.

"_Não pode ser!"_

Harry Potter estava parado ao pé da torre, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Harry!

O moreno agradeceu aos céus por estar escuro, pois ficara todo vermelho. Era a primeira vez que Draco o chamava pelo nome. E ainda por cima daquele jeito empolgado.

- Hei, sentiu minha falta? Estou aqui esperando, vai me deixar subir?

Draco se apoiou na janela, seu sorrido estava entre o animado e o sarcástico.

- Se eu sou a Rapuzel você é o quê, então? O príncipe encantado?

Harry sentiu que ficava ainda mais vermelho com o comentário, apesar do tom de deboche de Draco.

- Anda logo, Draco! Estou criando raízes aqui!

- Okay, okay! Apressadinho!

- Se você demorar, não vai receber seus presentes!

- Presentes? Que presentes?

O loiro enrolou seus cabelos no gancho, descendo-os até o moreno, que escalou até o alto da torre.

- Então? Que presentes são esses?

- Agora quem é o apressadinho? – mas o moreno abriu a mochila, procurando. Max e Sr. Weasel trocaram um olhar assassino. Harry retirou uma pequena caixa de presente, que ele aumentou com um feitiço – Dá para trocar, se você não gostar delas...

Mas Draco nem o ouviu, abrindo empolgado o embrulho.

Eram roupas.

Roupas masculinas.

O loiro encarou Harry por um momento, seus olhos se enchendo d'água. O moreno se desesperou.

- Não! Não chora, Draco! Ah, se eu soubesse! Eu posso... – os braços de Draco circundaram seus ombros, o rosto do loiro escondido em seu pescoço. Harry parou de respirar.

- Eu adorei. São lindas. Eu... Nunca tinha ganhado... Um... Um presente.

O moreno nem notou que abraçava Draco de volta.

- Que bom que gostou. – então, ele percebeu o que fazia. Se afastou do loiro – Err... E o que você estava tocando? Estava quase chorando lá embaixo.

Draco sorriu. O modo com a luz da lua iluminava seu rosto fazia-o parecer um anjo aos olhos de Harry.

- Acho que agora eu posso tocar algo mais animado, se você quiser.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Gostei muito da ideia da **Stphanie** do Harry caindo da torre. Pobrezinho! XD Então, dou os devidos créditos a ela.

(2) Esse objeto eu inventei. XD

(3) Draco está tocando _Moonlight_, do Beethoven que, por sinal, inspirou o nome do capítulo. Eu acho a música linda, mas muito triste, o que combina com os sentimentos do loiro nesse momento, já que ele achava que o Harry não voltaria.

* * *

**N/A:** Oieee, gente! Mais um capítulo! Quem achou esse final fofo coloca o dedo aqui! Se não, a cabaninha vai fechar! #estou pirada, não liguem# XD Quem foi que disse isso numa N/A? Não lembro...

E a **Schaala**, minha friend do coração, fez a capa da fic para mim! Yupiiiii! O link está no meu profile! Brigadão, minha linda! #abraço de urso# A capa está ótima!

Muito obrigada a todos vocês por estarem acompanhando a fic! Espero que gostem desse capítulo tbm! Ficou um pouquinho menor que o outro... Vou tentar manter uma média de 10 páginas nos caps, vamos ver se eu consigo!

Muita gente não gostou do Dray de camisolinha... i.i Mas teve gente que gostou um pouco, né? ;D Só posso dizer que tudo tem um porquê na vida! E acho que vocês captaram o porquê do Dray estar vestido assim com esse cap! Ou não! XD Mas o Pottah trouxe calças para o nosso fofuxo agora! E ele não vai agir que nem menina, não! Nem se preocupem!

Vamos aos agradecimentos, então:

Para quem deixou review logado e eu já respondi: **nannao, Mya Black Malfoy, Rafaela R., Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Morgana Bauer, SamaraKiss, Schaala **e **vickykun**. AMO VOCÊS! Brigadão mesmo!

Para quem não estava logado:

**Gabriela P.M**: Oi, fofa! Ai, que bom que você gostou dessa fic tbm! #aperta# Deu muita dó do Pottah, né? Nesse cap foi do Dray! Tadinho! Não gosto de fazê-los sofrer! Max e o Sr. Weasel vão aprontar muito, pode esperar! ;D Brigadão, flor! Bjão!

**Stphanie**: Oi! Ai, que bom que você está gostando da fic! Acho que agora deu pra entender porquê eu fiz o Dray de camisola, não? XD Mas ele não vai ser uma menina, não se preocupe. Logo ele vai encarnar o Malfoy fuinha que todos amamos! #menos o Ron# E eu adorei sua ideia do Harry caído da torre! Os devidos créditos estão dados! Espero que goste do cap! Bjão!

**C:** Oi! Sério que ficasse pensando na fic durante o filme? #aperta# Ai, brigadão! Que bom que vc está gostando! Nem se preocupa que eu não vou deixar de postar, não! Leia a outra fic sim! Se gostar, deixa um review! XD E já estou com muitas ideias para honrar a classificação M! ;D Espero que goste desse cap! Bjão!

**Kirika**: Oi! Ai, que bom que vc gostou da fic! Acho que agora deu pra entender porquê eu fiz o Dray de camisola, não? XD Mas o Pottah trouxe calças para ele, não se preocupe! Sr. Weasel é mto fofo! Ele vai dar mais umas mordidas! XD Espero que goste desse cap! Bjão!

Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal! A fic é para vcs!

Eu já disse em Love Story, mas vou dizer aqui tbm... 28/1 é meu niver! Uhuuul! E eu quero reviews de presente! XD E eu presenteio vocês com mais um cap!

Brigadão mesmo, meus chuchus!

Beijão no coração! S2


	3. Tricotando com Ron e Mione

&HPDM

**Título:** Enrolados

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M (por garantia XD)

**Sinopse:** Quando Harry aparata por engano em uma floresta estranha e cheia de criaturas perigosas, ele decide se abrigar numa torre abandonada. Mas ele escolheu o lugar errado para se esconder. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" e alguma coisa de "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Princípe".

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. A história "Rapunzel" pertence aos irmãos Grimm e o filme "Enrolados" a Walt Disney Pictures. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Tricotando com Ron e Mione**

**

* * *

**

Harry estava deitado de bruços num tapete fofinho no meio da sala, com os deveres de Adivinhação à sua frente. Draco, deitado ao seu lado de barriga para cima, segurava um dos velhos livros que ele trouxera, alternando entre pesquisar um modo de quebrar o feitiço que o mantinha cativo e ajudá-lo em suas lições, procurando o que o moreno precisava nos outros livros espalhados pelo chão.

O som baixinho de uma música qualquer vinha do velho rádio do loiro. Deviam ser umas três horas da madrugada, mas Harry não tinha vontade de ir embora. Max e Sr. Weasel estavam no sofá, lançando olhares mortais um ao outro, mas sem poderem brigar de verdade, pois Draco os vigiava de perto.

Harry sorriu abobalhado ao encarar o loiro vestido numa calça jeans escura e uma camiseta azul claro. Percebeu que logo ia começar a babar, e se deu um tapa na cara. Mentalmente, é claro. O loiro pensaria que ele era louco, se começasse a se agredir do nada.

Antes que começasse a admirar a _paisagem_ novamente, decidiu que era melhor quebrar o silêncio:

- O que você acha de eu cair dois lances de escada, atravessar uma janela e morrer?

- Credo, Harry! Você pirou de vez?

"_Idiota! Essa pergunta também me fez parecer um maluco."_

- Não, Draco, são os meus deveres!

- Que tipo de deveres completamente sem sentido são esses?

- É para Adivinhação. A Professora sempre gosta quando eu prevejo a minha morte prematura.

- Eu, hein? Cada maluco... – então, Draco riu – Diga que você vai cair de uma torre!

- Hei, minha queda não foi engraçada!

Mas Draco agora gargalhava da sua cara de indignado.

- Foi sim! – e continuou a rir.

- Ah, você quer rir da desgraça alheia, é? Eu te ajudo a rir!

E o moreno atacou as axilas e costelas de Draco, fazendo-lhe cócegas. O loiro gritou e se contorceu, pedindo que parasse, mas Harry não teve piedade, e logo ele gargalhava alto, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Harry! Harry, não! Você vai me matar!

- Ora, não seja dramático, Draco!

- Eu nunca mais toco para você!

- Hei, você nem tocou ainda!

Quando o moreno parou o ataque, percebeu que estava quase por cima do loiro, seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Mas ele não conseguiu se afastar. Os olhos metálicos se abriram e lhe encararam, um leve sorriso ainda permeava o rosto bonito. Seus narizes agora se tocavam.

Então, eles escutaram um guincho e um som sibilante. Levantaram-se rápido, percebendo que a cobra e a fuinha não estavam mais no sofá.

- Max!

- Sr. Weasel!

A fuinha já estava metade dentro da boca da cobra. Draco a puxou com um estalo, fazendo o réptil se engasgar.

- Muito feio, Max! Muito feio! – e deu tapinhas na cabeça da cobra – Vou ter que lhe dar um castigo!

- _O que ele está dizendo, humano Harry?_

_- Que você está de castigo. –_ o moreno não sabia se ria do tom do loiro ou da cara de indignada da cobra. Riu dos dois.

- Hei, não ria!

_- É mesmo, humano Harry. É porque não é com você. Ele que deveria ser castigado, não eu! Ele me atacou primeiro!_

A fuinha deitou de barriguinha para cima, fazendo cara de coitada para Draco. Ele logo deu algum petisco para o bichinho, fazendo-lhe carinhos. Sr. Weasel guinchou para a cobra, dizendo que tinha vencido.

_- Hei, não estão vendo que ele está se fazendo de coitado?_

Mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

HPDM&HPDM

- Está clareando. Tenho que voltar.

- Mas já? Você nem comeu os meus bolinhos ou me ouviu tocar!

Harry sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, volto hoje à noite. Vou deixar os livros com você.

O moreno foi até a cadeira, soltando os cabelos loiros que prendiam Max e o Sr. Weasel em seus castigos de aprenderem a conviver melhor. Depois de varias tentativas de Draco em fazê-los parar de brigar, o loiro decidiu que a convivência forçada era o melhor remédio. Max o encarava como se tivesse sido traído. Sr. Weasel fazia o mesmo com Draco.

- _O quê? Eu disse que você não podia brigar com ele, pois __iria__ dar nisso._

_- Preso a noite toda com tão desprezível companhia... –_ a fuinha chiou:

– _Você que é!_

Harry revirou os olhos, colocando a cobra no ombro. Draco tratou de segurar o Sr. Weasel em seus braços, impedindo que os dois se atacassem. Mas isso não impedia os olhares mortais.

O moreno seguiu para a janela, com o loiro logo atrás. Este prendeu seus cabelos no gancho, descendo-os para que Harry pudesse sair.

- Bem, até de noite, então.

Harry se sentou no parapeito, segurando os fios dourados.

- Até mais. E não volte a usar a camisola!

- Okay. Mas pense pelo lado positivo, pelo menos o meu pai nunca me obrigou a usar calcinhas femininas.

Nessa, Harry quase soltou o cabelo loiro e caiu de novo. _Quase_. Draco começou a rir.

- Por que você só faz essas declarações quando eu estou descendo?

HPDM&HPDM

O moreno saiu da Floresta Proibida, cruzando o caminho em direção ao castelo. Max ainda resmungava as injustiças que lhe eram infligidas, no ombro de Harry. Este tinha o mesmo sorriso abobalhado de antes no rosto, que logo sumiu quando viu Hermione e Ron saírem correndo da cabana de Hagrid, o guarda-caça logo atrás. Percebeu que tinha se esquecido de recolocar a capa da invisibilidade. _"Maldição."_

- Por Merlin, Harry! Onde você estava? Quase morremos quando vimos que você desapareceu! – Hermione continuou seu discurso, mas Harry só escutou o "Por Merlin" e mais nada. Tudo que ele podia pensar era: _"Fudeu."_

Depois que a morena terminou, e Hagrid os arrastou para a cabana, os três ficaram aguardando uma explicação. Harry estava tentando se concentrar em inventar alguma mentira, mas Max não estava ajudando. Ela tinha serpenteado para dentro de sua camisa para se esconder, e estava lhe fazendo cócegas e sussurrando dicas que ele não diria nem sob a Maldição Cruciatus.

- _Diga que foi ver sua namorada, humano Harry. Ou que__ estava caçando fuinhas na floresta__._

_- _Ahh, bem... – ignorou completamente a cobra – O que acontece, gente, é que eu... Eu...

- Diga, Harry. Sabe que pode confiar em nós, não? – Hagrid lhe lançou um sorriso de incentivo, e os outros acenaram em concordância, sem deixar de encarar o moreno.

- É, cara. Pode falar. – Ron lhe deu tapinhas nas costas. Harry começou a se sentir mal por enganar os amigos. Mas Draco tinha lhe proibido de contar. Tinha que pensar em alguma desculpa.

- Hum... Bem, eu... Vocês avisaram a algum professor que eu sumi ou...?

- Não, Harry. – cortou Hermione – Quando eu estava fazendo a ronda, pensei ter visto o relance dos seus sapatos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. – Harry, por um momento, amaldiçoou-se por ter crescido – Fui ao dormitório e vi que não estava lá. Acordei Ron e ficamos lhe esperando até agora. Então, faça o favor de dizer logo de uma vez onde você estava!

- _Parece que tem um rato por ali. Nos vemos depois, humano Harry. – _a cobra deslizou por suas costas, fazendo-o se arrepiar, e sumiu atrás da cama de Hagrid.

- Eu estava com... Com um... Problema de insônia. É isso. Decidi dar uma volta.

- Na Floresta Proibida?

- É. Eu... Eu gosto... do cheiro das árvores. – _"Coisa mais idiota para se dizer!"_

- Fale a verdade, Harry!

O moreno começou a suar frio. Não tinha como enganar Hermione. E Draco não queria que ele falasse da sua existência, disse que tinha medo. Mas tudo que vinha a sua cabeça era o que Max lhe sugerira. _"Oh, mais que merda!"_

- Eu fui ver uma pessoa. – não era de todo mentira. Os três chegaram mais para frente em suas cadeiras, esperando o resto – Ela é... Bem... vamos chamá-la de "D".

- "D"? – Mione lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

- Sim. Ela não quer as pessoas saibam que... Que... Que...

- Que vocês estão se vendo?

- Isso. – ele tomou um gole do chá horrível que Hagrid tinha servido aos três, tentando ganhar tempo.

A garota lhe lançou mais um olhar, para então soltar:

- Essa garota... "D". É sua namorada?

Harry cuspiu todo o chá na cara dos amigos e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Max soltou um risinho de algum lugar que ele não podia ver, mascando o pobre rato. Sua reação foi o bastante. Seus amigos começaram a gritar felicitações, Hermione lhe abraçando. Nem se importaram por tomar um banho de baba e chá.

- Oh, Harry! Estou tão feliz por você! Ohh, estava preocupada com o seu olhar de desalento quando via a Ginny com o Dean, mas está tudo bem agora!

- É, cara! Por que você não nos disse? Ela é tímida ou algo assim?

- É, Harry! Quem é ela? De que casa ela é? Por que você não a apresenta para a gente?

O moreno começou a se desesperar. O tiro tinha saído pela culatra e, em vez de eles se contentarem, queriam mais detalhes.

- Hum... gente, eu prometi. Não posso falar nada.

Eles fizeram caras de desânimo, mas concordaram. Logo, Harry seguiu com Ron e Mione para o castelo, os dois últimos não paravam de fofocar baixo, provavelmente sobre a suposta "namorada" do melhor amigo deles.

"_Onde eu fui me meter?"_

HPDM&HPDM

Harry queria abrir um buraco no chão e se enterrar pelo resto da eternidade.

"_Por Morgana, será que eles não desistem?"_

Ron e Mione agora estavam listando todas as meninas de Hogwarts com a letra "D". Todas. E viravam para Harry com um sorriso cada vez que citavam uma, esperando uma reação. Como não obtiveram nenhuma resposta, passaram as com sobrenome com "D". E eles não iam desgrudar do seu lado até que tivessem uma confirmação.

Desde sua revelação, eles o perseguiam. No café da manhã, quase foi morto com uma enxurrada de perguntas quando recebeu uma carta, que se recusou a mostrar para os dois. Era apenas Remus dando notícias suas, mas Harry decidiu proteger a todo custo sua privacidade. Seus amigos estavam parecidíssimos com abutres, na sua humilde opinião. Hagrid lhe lançava sorrisinhos da mesa dos professores de tempos em tempos.

Já havia anoitecido, e eles voltavam ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória depois do jantar, seus amigos no seu encalço, esperando uma oportunidade para segui-lo e descobrir quem era a "garota D". Desse jeito, ele não teria como ver Draco hoje.

"_Eu não joguei pedra na cruz, não. Eu __grudei__ um chiclete no cabelo __de__ Jesus, só pode ser."_

Ele conseguira dormir na aula de história da magia do Professor Binns, além de ter tirado um cochilo na aula de Adivinhação, por isso não estava tão cansado. Mas Ron e Mione estavam lhe vigiando, esperando que ele anunciasse que iria dormir ou algo assim, para que pudessem ver quem era sua "namorada". Pensou no que eles diriam se descobrissem que na realidade estava vendo Draco. Ele era lindo, mas era um menino, e quando eles percebessem isso... Provavelmente Ron entraria em choque e desmaiaria, e Mione lhe lançaria um olhar descrente e analítico.

Draco ficaria uma fera se soubesse que ele o havia descrito como sua namorada, mesmo que indiretamente. Podia até ver as bochechas corando de ódio mortal e ele descendo a frigideira em sua cabeça. Ele ficava adorável vermelho daquele jeito, apesar de ter uma força descomunal no braço para manejar a panela assassina. Mas ele nem se importaria com a pancada. Não, só de ver a cara de Draco...

"_Espera um momentinho aí! Mas __o__ que diabos eu estou pensando?"_

Percebeu que estava sorrindo que nem um idiota, e que Ron e Mione davam risinhos e falavam ainda mais depressa, pareciam duas velhas fofoqueiras "tricotando". (1)

Tinha que dar um jeito de fugir essa noite, ou Draco ficaria chateado.

Uma coisa gelada subiu por suas roupas e ele deu um pulo de uns bem dez centímetros da cadeira. O pessoal no salão da Grifinória o olhou estranho.

_- E então, humano Harry? Algum plano para hoje __à__ noite?_

_- Estou pensando, Max._

_- Um sábio uma vez disse: "Duas coisas são infinitas, o universo e a estupidez humana. Mas, no que respeita ao universo, ainda não adquiri a certeza absoluta."_

_- Está me chamando de burro? Quem foi que disse isso?_

_- Albert Einstein._

_- E você é uma cobra citando um "humano estúpido", apesar de Einstein não ter nada de estúpido. O que é pior?_

_- Você não está __entendendo__, humano Harry. A resposta está bem na sua frente._

_- Mas o que está... – _Harry viu Ginny e Dean saindo aos risinhos – _Claro. – _Deu um sorrisinho perverso – Gente, vou subir, estou morrendo de sono. Boa noite e até amanhã.

Subiu correndo ao quarto, sem dar tempo para o pessoal se despedir. Catou o Mapa do Maroto no baú e seguiu o casal. Estavam entrando numa sala abandonada. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu com a letra mais redondinha e feminina que conseguiu a localização. Deu uma amassada e colocou na gaveta.

Vestiu a capa da invisibilidade bem quando Ron e Mione entraram no quarto, murmurando baixinho. Eles abriram o dossel de sua cama e viram que não estava lá.

- Ele recebeu uma coruja hoje, deve ser alguma coisa.

Os dois reviram sua gaveta, e acharam o pergaminho.

- É isso! Vamos descobrir quem é! – eles saíram desempestados do quarto. Max sibilou, rindo.

_- Agora você não parece tão estúpido, humano Harry._

_- Obrigado._

O moreno colocou o Desviador, e ele e Max seguiram para a Floresta Proibida.

HPDM&HPDM

Era o melhor bolo de laranja que ele já tinha comido na vida, fato. Draco fatiou outro pedaço e colocou no seu prato, derramando mais calda por cima.

- Está bom mesmo?

- Cara, é a melhor coisa que eu já comi!

O loiro deu um sorrisinho convencido. Então, pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Oh, preciso falar com Max, pedir um favor.

- _Ki fafô_? (2)

- Não fale de boca cheia, Harry. Acho que a biblioteca está com um ninho de ratazanas. Eu não me incomodaria, mas elas estão usando meus livros para fazer um ninho. Eu já não tenho muitos, por isso não quero perdê-los. Sr. Weasel cuidava delas para mim, mas desde que levou uma mordida ele se acovardou. – a fuinha soltou um guincho infeliz – Mas é a verdade! Bem, de qualquer modo, queria saber se Max não pode fazer isso?

Harry sibilou a tarefa para Max, e a cobra pareceu satisfeita por ganhar uma refeição grátis.

- Ótimo, então. Vamos.

O loiro foi até o meio da sala, retirando uma grande pedra do assoalho, que revelou uma escada escura. Procurou uma vela, mas Harry puxou a varinha murmurando um Lumus. Eles foram descendo.

- Hum, muito prático o graveto.

- É uma varinha.

- Eu sei, bobão. Você tem que me arranjar uma dessas.

- É mesmo, você também é bruxo. Seu pai nunca lhe ensinou magia?

- E para que ele faria isso? Para eu tacar fogo nele? É melhor eu ficar na ignorância, para ele. Já basta a história que tive que inventar para explicar como aprendi a tocar piano. Se ele descobre a biblioteca, é capaz de me matar.

Harry iluminou mais o ambiente, vendo prateleiras e prateleiras de livros. Não tanto quanto em Hogwarts, mas eram muitos.

- Wow! De onde vem tudo isso?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Sempre estiveram aqui. Essa torre devia fazer parte de um castelo de humanos não-bruxos, ou coisa assim, que desmoronou, como dá para perceber pelos livros. Só restou a torre erguida. Tinha uma porta, mas meu pai a lacrou com blocos de pedra maciça, para que eu não fugisse. Ele não sabe que eu descobri a passagem. Pelo menos eu não tenho só "A pomba correio" e outros livros infantis (3), que foram os únicos que ele me deu até hoje.

Max já tinha descido do ombro de Harry e procurava o tal ninho de ratazanas.

- Você já leu todos?

- Sim. – ele deu um sorriso triste – Dezesseis anos preso me dá bastante tempo para ler.

Harry concordou. Draco procurou nas prateleiras e pegou um velho livro empoeirado.

- "A Rapunzel", dos irmãos Grimm. Muita coincidência que esteja aqui, não? Eu li muitas vezes quando era criança, por causa da semelhança entre as histórias. Mas nunca esperei que alguém aparecesse para me salvar. – o sorriso dele pareceu se iluminar, e Harry precisou se concentrar para continuar ouvindo – Obrigado, Harry. Por tudo. Mesmo que não encontremos o contra-feitiço, eu fico feliz de ter conhecido você. – a cobra deu um silvo. Draco sorriu mais – E Max. Vocês, invasores, terem aparecido foi a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido.

O moreno se aproximou, segurando as mãos do loiro junto com o livro, apertando-as nas dele.

- Nós vamos encontrar o feitiço, não se preocupe. Por que é que você está tão melancólico?

- Nada não.

Harry já ia protestar quando escutaram um guincho e depois um silvo. Logo depois, Max apareceu com a garganta duas vezes maior do que já era. A cobra silvou de novo, feliz.

- _Ah, o docccce ssssssssabor de uma batalha vencccccida._

_- Você está poético hoje. E está puxando mais ainda os "s" e "c"._

O loiro pareceu satisfeito, depois de checar que não houve danos a sua biblioteca. Catou umas partituras numa pilha velhíssima, voltando-se para a escada.

- Vamos subir, você ainda não terminou de comer.

- Mas já foram cinco pedaços!

- Você está em fase de crescimento, Harry. Precisa se alimentar direito. – ele lhe lançou um olhar que pretendia ser choroso – Ou por acaso não gostou do meu bolo?

- Nah. Eu aguento mais uns dez pedaços.

Draco sorriu, subindo. O moreno percebeu que suas visitas ao loiro iriam deixá-lo bem mais cheinho.

HPDM&HPDM

Ron e Hermione trocaram sorrisos malévolos quando chegaram à sala abandonada do terceiro andar. Escutaram barulhinhos constrangedores por trás da porta, e sabiam que estavam no lugar certo.

Ora, estavam ali pelo bem de Harry. Tinham que ver se a garota realmente serviria para o amigo, ou se seria só mais uma Cho da vida, para lhe arrasar o coração. Apenas isso, sem nenhum tipo de vontade de bisbilhotar. Nunca.

Depois de retirarem todos os feitiços de proteção, eles contaram até três e abriram a porta de supetão, fazendo o casal, que estava envolto num momento de paixão e semi-nudez, pular de susto.

- Ron!

- Ginny! – então, o ruivo ficou com as orelhas escarlate, e a cor foi se espalhando por todo seu rosto e pescoço – O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ, THOMAS? – ele avançou no garoto negro, a ruiva tentando por a blusa e apartar a briga ao mesmo tempo.

Herimone se deu um tapa na testa. Harry era mais esperto do que ela pensava.

Tinha que ficar de olho.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Não sei se todo mundo conhece essa "gíria"... Tricotar aqui é no sentido de fofocar, tecer a fofoca.

(2) Tradução: "Que favor?" O som sai sempre estranho quando falamos de boca cheia. XD

(3) Esse "A Pomba Correio" é realmente um livro infantil que eu li quando estava no jardim de infância, devia ter uns 3 anos. XD É aquele estilo de livro que só tem figuras e uma ou outra frase, que os professores usam para ajudar as crianças a aprender a ler.

* * *

**N/b:** Oie, galerinha gente boa! (gírias do século XVIII) Sou a Schaala, e comecei a betar essa fic da Carolzita também, porque as fics dela são muito amor, assim como ela, então comentem, porque isso aqui está bom demais *.* ! Beijinhos! :*

**N/A:** Geeeeente, me perdoem a demora! Mas nem foi tanto, né? Ou foi? XD Sério, eu tive uma crise de bloqueio, não estava conseguindo escrever! Vocês devem esse capa a Schaala, minha beta e friend maravilhosa que me aturou e me ajudou #aperta a Mila todinha#, e ao Percy Jackson! LOL Sim, só ganhei inspiração quando comecei a ler o livro e com o incentivo da Schaala! XD E os reviews de vocês me inspiraram muito também! Brigadão a todos!

E tem muita gente pedindo Lemon, mas não se preocupem que eu não vou decepcioná-los! Vou honrar a classificação M! XD Já estou com muitas ideias! #perva#

Vamos aos agradecimentos!

Para os reviews logados, que eu já respondi: **Schaala, Srta Laila, Sweetmoon Malfoy, lunasonia Morgana Bauer, SamaraKiss, Lilavate, nannao, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, vickykun, Nicky Evans.** AMO VCS, AMORES! S2 (isso ficou repetitivo XD)

Para quem não estava logado:

**Luiza Arantes**: Ohhh, muito obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Enquanto eu assistia o filme comecei a matutar a fic! XD Eles são fofos, não? Adoro esses bichinhos! Harry ficou realmente inspirado naquela hora, bancando o príncipe encantado! XD E muito obrigada pelo parabéns! Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjão!

**Kirika**: auhauhaahuahahua O paizão é mau mesmo! XD E o Max tinha que ir com o Harry, agora que eles fizeram amizade! XD Draco ficou emocionado mesmo, já que nunca tinha ganhado nada de ninguém! Tadinho... #põe no colo# E muito obrigada pelo parabéns! Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjão!

**C:** Imagina se eu não ia responder, flor! XD hauahauahahau! Não se preocupe que eu vou atender o seu pedido! O lemon vai ser logo, pode esperar! XD Muito obrigada pelos elogios! #vermelha# Estou me achando! XD E muito obrigada pelo parabéns! Agora a inspiração voltou, não se preocupe! Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjão!

**Stphanie**: Ohh, muito obrigada pelo parabéns! Hauhauahauhau! Entendeu, né? O paizão é mau! XD Sim, a sua ideia foi MARA! Muito obrigada! Adoro quando o pessoal dá sugestões! Harry ficou inspiradao, né? XD Draco estava feliz demais em vê-lo para atirar a frigideira! Mas quem sabe numa próxima! ;D E eu vou honrar a classificação, nem se preocupe! Para essa cena a minha mente já está fervilhando de ideias! XD #perva# Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjão!

Para quem está acompanhando e não deixou review, muito obrigada! E podem comentar, eu fico muito feliz e quero muito saber o que estão achando!

Eu vou começar um intensivo de verão na facul, mas vou fazer o possível para não demorar muito com os caps! Não vou deixar a fic, nem se preocupem!

Acho que é isso!

Brigadão, gente!

Beijão no coração! S2


	4. Hold Me Close

**Título:** Enrolados

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M (por garantia XD)

**Sinopse:** Quando Harry aparata por engano em uma floresta estranha e cheia de criaturas perigosas, ele decide se abrigar numa torre abandonada. Mas ele escolheu o lugar errado para se esconder. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" e alguma coisa de "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Princípe".

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. A história "Rapunzel" pertence aos irmãos Grimm e o filme "Enrolados" a Walt Disney Pictures. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Hold Me Close**

**

* * *

**

Quando Harry passou pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda, achou que tinha entrado em um campo de guerra. Estava uma gritaria no Salão Comunal. Hermione tentava acalmar uma erupção ruiva chamada Ron. Os meninos seguravam seu melhor amigo, impedindo-o de avançar em... Dean Thomas? E este era controlado por Ginny e vários meninos.

"_Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_

Quando Hermione o viu parado na entrada, Harry soube que estava perdido. Max se enroscou para dentro da bolsa do moreno, para que a garota não o visse, já que ela marchava furiosa em sua direção.

- Você! – ela apontou um dedo para ele, cutucando seu peito – Você aprontou essa, não? Para desviar as atenções. Agora o Ron ganhou uma suspensão por agredir um colega!

- Não me diga que ele chutou as bolas do Dean ou algo do tipo?

A morena ficou vermelha, e Harry soube que tinha acertado em cheio. _"Pobre Dean..."_

- A culpa é sua!

- Mas o Ron já estava se acostumando a ver eles se beijando e... Espera um momentinho aí. – Ele encarou Hermione, com cara de chocado – Eles estavam _transando_?

Ele falou um pouquinho alto demais, e toda grifinória caiu em silêncio e se virou para encará-lo. Ginny ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

- Harry! – ela gritou, entre envergonhada e furiosa. Logo o Salão Comunal voltou a fofocar ainda mais avidamente.

_- Babado fortísssssimo essssse!_ – Max sibilou da bolsa.

Harry agarrou o braço da morena, saindo para o corredor.

- Mas eu achei que... Ora, como eu ia saber que eles tinham ido para uma sala qualquer para _isso_? – ele disparou para Hermione – Se eu soubesse! Mas isso aconteceu não por minha culpa, mas sim porque você e Ron decidiram me seguir! A culpa é de vocês!

- Harry James Potter! – o moreno se encolheu diante do tom da menina – Como ousa me culpar? Tudo que eu fiz foi me preocupar com você! E você vai me dizer com quem está se encontrando AGORA! ESTOU PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ! QUE VOCÊ TENHA SE ENVOLVIDO COM ALGUÉM QUE QUEIRA PREJUDICÁ-LO!

- Shhh, mais baixo!

- EU QUERO SABER QUEM É A SUA NAMORADA AGORA, HARRY POTTER!

- Shhhh!

- O Harry tem uma namorada? – ele escutou uma voz baixinha por detrás do retrato que levava à Grifinória. Logo vários burburinhos se seguiram. Ele bateu na própria testa. Max sibilou de sua mochila, provavelmente rindo da sua cara. O retrato da Mulher Gorda começou a parabenizá-lo por finalmente desencalhar.

Harry deu meia volta, voltando para as escadas, deixando uma Hermione indignada para atrás.

HPDM&HPDM

No café-da-manhã, Harry sentiu como se estivesse brilhando em tinta neon, com uma melancia pregada na cabeça, porque _toda –_ sim, toda, porque a fofoca se espalhou rápido – a escola estava olhando para ele e murmurando. Até os sonserinos lhe lançavam um sorrisinho, entre o debochado e o descrente.

"_Será que eu sou tão 'impegável' assim?"_

Mione, percebendo a burrada, veio pedir desculpas, mas o estrago já estava feito. A briga da noite anterior já estava esquecida, apesar das "jóias" do Dean ainda estarem um tanto... _sensíveis_ com toda aquela história. Ginny ia ficar algum tempo sem se divertir, mas não era isso que incomodava o moreno, nesse instante.

"_Agora como diabos eu vou sair, com todo mundo querendo me pegar no flagra?"_

Ele tinha que bolar um plano. Alguma forma de desviar as atenções.

Seguiu distraidamente para a aula de poções, sem deixar de arquitetar planos e descartá-los.

Quando entraram nas masmorras, Hermione deu um "chega pra lá" em Ron, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Harry. Ele encarou a amiga como se fosse fuzilá-la, pois agora ele teria que sentar com Dean. O garoto negro começou a suar frio, mas a morena não se importou.

- Olha, Harry, desculpa mesmo! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Eu não queria que ficassem sabendo da sua...

- Shhh!

- Okay, parei. Mas você me deve uma explicação. – ela baixou o tom de voz – A "D" não é daqui, né? Digo, de Hogwarts?

- Como é que você sabe? – ele sussurrou de volta, nem percebendo que estava concordando com a amiga.

O Professor Slughorn começou a passar as instruções para a poção que teriam que fazer. Hermione e Harry começaram a preparar os ingredientes – quer dizer, a morena começou a trabalhar, Harry ainda a encarava na espera de uma resposta. Ela não pareceu se importar, voltando à sua explicação.

- Ora, é elementar, meu caro Harry. – ele revirou os olhos perante o tom lógico _à la_ Sherlock Holmes – Você está assim desde que aparatou daquela vez, não é? E foi parar num lugar desconhecido, sabe-se lá com quem. Muito provavelmente, com a "D", estou errada?

Harry não sabia se agradecia aos céus por Hermione deduzir tudo certo, poupando-lhe o trabalho de explicar, ou se ele se jogava ela janela, pois agora ela sabia tudo e Draco não ficaria nada feliz.

- Hum... – achou melhor não dizer nada.

- E eu também posso perceber que ela está com problemas. – o moreno lhe lançou um olhar curioso, e sua amiga sorriu, prática – Você não é estudioso, Harry, admita. Para que iria querer estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s agora? Seu súbito interesse por feitiços de barreira só pode se dar devido ao seu encontro com a "D", não?

Definitivamente, Hermione era a pessoa mais inteligente da Terra.

- Bem, eu não tinha me tocado disso até agora, o que é um ultraje. – Harry revirou os olhos de novo, enquanto a amiga picava os ingredientes meticulosamente, sem deixar de falar – Mas de qualquer maneira, acho que não preciso mais me preocupar com a sua suposta namo-...

- Shhh! – o moreno a cortou antes que completasse a "palavra maldita".

- Okay, com a "D". Ela não deve querer lhe fazer mal. E ela é sua na-... Digo, é mesmo?

- Não, Mione. – Harry nem percebeu a decepção em sua voz, fazendo a amiga sorrir – Ela só precisa da minha ajuda.

- Bem, talvez você só precise de um empurrãozinho para que as coisas se encaminhem. Ela deve gostar muito de você, para aguentá-lo a noite inteira. – o moreno lhe lançou um olhar maligno, fazendo-a rir mais – De qualquer maneira, eu tenho que me redimir com você. O que nos leva ao meu plano.

Ela juntou todos os ingredientes, sem nem olhar a quantidade, e colocou-os todos no caldeirão. Harry sabia que dali não sairia boa coisa. A poção começou a mudar de cor para um verde-lodo e a borbulhar intensamente, o caldeirão balançando enlouquecidamente no seu apoio.

- Espero que essa "D" valha a pena mesmo, para eu perder uma nota de Poções assim. – ela se voltou para Harry, que ainda alternava olhares abobalhados entre a amiga e o caldeirão – Quando explodir, saia correndo e vá vê-la. Eu invento alguma desculpa aqui.

- Explodir?

Hermione sorriu. O caldeirão começou a fazer ruídos estranhos.

- Eu também vou pesquisar mais sobre feitiços de barreira. Mas não me venha pedir para explodir outra poção por você, Harry. Agora VÁ!

Ela gritou no final devido ao barulho alto da explosão. Uma fumaça horrível e mal-cheirosa se espalhou por toda a sala. Os alunos gritaram, devido ao susto e por não poderem enxergar nada, e o Professor Slughorn pedia calma.

Harry sorriu, disparando porta afora.

HPDM&HPDM

O moreno sentou no peitoril da janela de Draco, sorrindo, as bochechas coradas pela escalada. Max sibilou quando viu o Sr. Weasel. O loiro parecia fazer o mesmo ao ver Harry em plena manhã.

- Você está matando aula, Potter!

- Oh, mas é só um pouquinho! – ele fez cara de coitado. Draco balançou a cabeça, em negação – Você vai ter coragem de me mandar de volta depois do sacrifício que eu fiz para fugir?

- Claro que não, né? – e deu um tapinha na nuca do moreno. Este voltou a sorrir – Mas não fica se achando, não! E não quero você prejudicando seus estudos!

- Okay, mãe.

- Hunf!

Draco deu as costas para ele, voltando ao piano e se sentando. Harry o seguiu, deixando Max descer de seus ombros, colocando-o em cima do instrumento. O Sr. Weasel parou ao seu lado, e a cobra sibilou. Uma música animada tocava no rádio, baixinho.

- Então, o que quer que eu toque?

- Hum... O que você quiser.

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar analítico.

- Que tipo de música você gosta?

Não veio nada à cabeça de Harry.

- Eu não escuto muita música, sabe? Eu... hum, não podia ouvir na casa dos meus tios, eles não gostavam que mexesse em nada deles e... E acabei por nunca me interessar muito.

O moreno levantou o olhar para encarar Draco, procurando algum rastro de pena em seus olhos. Nada. Não havia piedade, apenas uma estranha compreensão, pelo que ele notava através do sorriso leve no rosto pálido. Então ele entendeu que o loiro passara, de certo modo, pelas mesmas coisas que ele. Preso. Um num armário velho, e o outro em uma torre. E Harry tinha seus amigos sim, mas eles não poderiam entendê-lo como Draco poderia.

- Bem, sempre se pode recuperar o tempo perdido, não?

E Harry sorriu.

- Acho que sim.

- Bem, acho que tenho uma boa música...

Os dedos de Draco começaram a se mover pelo piano, iniciando uma melodia calma, o que fez o moreno sorrir mais. Mas nada preparou Harry para a surpresa de ouvir a voz leve de Draco acompanhando a música.

_The perfect words never crossed my mind_

_Cause there was nothing in there but you_

_I felt every ounce of me, screaming out_

_But the sound was trapped deep in me_

_All I wanted, just sped right past me_

_But I was rooted fast to the earth_

_I could be stuck here for a thousand years_

_Without your arms to drag me out_

O loiro lhe lançou um sorriso, antes de iniciar o refrão. Harry se lembrava de já ter ouvido a música em algum lugar.

_There you are, standing right in front of me_

_There you are, standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away, you leave me naked_

_Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety _

_No, I won't wait forever_

_No, I won't wait forever_

- Te deixo nu, é?

Draco lhe deu uma ombrada, fazendo bico, mas sem deixar de deslizar os dedos pelas teclas. Harry riu mais. O loiro lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha, e o moreno achou que deveria se redimir, e deixou que sua voz acompanhasse a do outro.

_In the confusion, and the aftermath_

_You are my signal fire_

_The only resolution and the only joy_

_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes_

O loiro lhe olhou espantado por um momento, mas voltou a sorrir, acompanhando Harry quando o refrão chegou, num dueto de vozes.

_There you are, standing right in front of me_

_There you are, standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away, you leave me naked_

_Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety _

_No, I won't wait forever_

_No, I won't wait forever (1)_

Os dedos de Draco se moveram pelas teclas, arrancando as últimas notas do piano. Eles se encararam sorrindo, as bochechas coradas. Até Max estragar o momento, na opinião de Harry.

_- Voccccccêsssss sssssssão tão gayssssss..._

Sr. Weasel balançou sua cabecinha peluda, pela primeira vez concordando com a cobra. Harry soltou um silvo sibilado para calar os dois. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender sobre o que eles falavam.

HPDM&HPDM

- Não acredito que você contou!

- Na verdade, eu não falei nada. Ela deduziu tudo sozinha, sabe?

- Argh, Harry! Como pôde? Eu confiei em você!

Aquilo foi pior que um tapa na cara para o moreno. Ele preferiria apanhar a Draco achar que não podia confiar nele. _"Por que diabos eu fui contar __à__ Hermione?"_ já estava anoitecendo, e Harry ficara o dia inteiro incomodado de não estar contando ao loiro que sua amiga sabia sobre ele.

Ele bufou de ódio. Harry agarrou os braços do loiro, impedindo-o de fugir para seu quarto.

- Draco, olha pra mim! – o loiro o encarou, raivoso – Ela não sabe quem você é, ela não sabe onde você está. Merlin, ela acha que você é uma menina! Do que você tem medo?

- Uma menina? Que diabos, Harry! O que você contou?

- Eu inventei uma história e... – ele começou a ficar vermelho com a perspectiva de contar a Draco sobre sua mentirinha. Achou melhor mudar de assunto – O que importa é que ela não sabe toda a verdade. E que ela pode nos ajudar a te tirar daqui. Vamos, Draco. Eu não faria nada para prejudicá-lo, você sabe disso.

O loiro fez um bico, sem encarar Harry. Acabou suspirando, derrotado.

- Okay... Se você acha que ela não pode... Me prejudicar, então.

O loiro não lutava mais para ir embora, mas mesmo assim Harry não soltou seus braços, e nem Draco fez menção de se afastar.

- Por que ela te prejudicaria, Draco? Do que você tem medo?

Aqueles olhos azuis que faziam Harry perder o fôlego se voltaram para o moreno. Este sustentou o olhar, aguardando uma explicação.

- Por causa do... Meu... Cabelo...

Uma sobrancelha de Harry se arqueou, numa pergunta muda. Draco bufou, mas continuou.

- Meu cabelo faz... Hã, coisas. Coisas diferentes dos outros cabelos, pelo que meu pai diz.

- Seu cabelo? O que ele faz?

- Ele é mágico, Harry.

- Mágico? Como um cabelo pode ser mágico?

Draco lhe lançou um olhar cheio de escárnio, e o moreno soube imediatamente que tinha despertado a personalidade má do loiro.

- E por que eu mostraria a você, Potter? Para você avacalhar com a minha cara?

Harry revirou os olhos, inconformado com o gênio do amigo.

- Draco...

- Não, está tudo bem. É incrível que o único amigo que eu tenho não acredita em nada do que eu falo, e fica gozando com a minha cara.

- Quem está goz-...

- E ainda mais quando é o motivo de eu estar preso aqui. – Draco o cortou – Sim, Potter, é super legal ver como você...

- Draco! – agora foi Harry que deu o corte. O loiro o olhou, contrariado, mas fechou a boca – Não estou avacalhando, vê? Tem alguém aqui dizendo: "Hei, olha como o Draco é estranho com seus cabelos mágicos que eu ainda não sei o que fazem"? Tem?

- Você está dizendo isso agora mesmo.

- Por Merlin, Draco! Como você é dramático. E genioso. E... Ouch! – o loiro lhe deu um tapaço, e Harry achou melhor parar por ai – Eu só me espantei. Só isso. Não estou gozando da sua cara. Eu não faria isso, jamais.

_- Masssss eu faria ssssssim. – _Max ressaltou.

_- Quieto. – _ele se voltou novamente para o loiro – Agora vai me dizer o que o seu cabelo faz?

- Ele cura. Cura doenças, feridas, essas coisas, sabe? Quando eu canto. Meu pai me prendeu aqui por que disse que tem gente atrás do meu cabelo. Mas se ele for cortado... – Draco afastou seus cabelos do ombro, segurando uma pequena mexa curta. Ela ainda era loira, mas parecia não ter aquele brilho diferente que o resto do cabelo tinha – Ele perde o poder. Por isso meu pai me trancou aqui.

- E o que ele faz com seu cabelo?

- Ele usa. Teve uma época, quando eu era menor, em que ele estava muito doente. E ele ficava sempre aqui e... Mas ele melhorou e conseguiu sair. Acho que me mantém aqui até hoje por causa disso. Para eu mantê-lo a salvo.

Harry ficou em silêncio, absorvendo as novas informações. Draco não era mantido ali simplesmente por um capricho de algum velhaco. Ele era usado. Usado para algum fim que, muito provavelmente, não era nada bom. Quem era o homem que o mantinha preso? Como ele tinha encontrado Draco, provavelmente ainda pequeno, e o trazido para a torre? Com certeza não era o verdadeiro pai dele, Harry pensou. Então, percebeu que era analisado pelos olhos azuis, e que o loiro estava nervoso com o seu silêncio. O moreno o envolveu nos seus braços, apertando Draco junto de si. O loiro suspirou ruidosamente, retribuindo o gesto, seus dedos apertando fortemente a camisa do moreno.

- Eu vou tirar você daqui, Draco, custe o que custar.

- Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei.

_Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety_

_(Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança)_

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

(1) A música é "Signal Fire", do Snow Patrol. Recomendação da minha beta querida, **Schaala**! XD

Aqui está a tradução:

_As palavras perfeitas nunca passaram pela minha cabeça_

_Porque não havia nada além de você_

_Eu senti cada parte de mim gritando alto_

_Mas o som estava preso dentro de mim_

_Tudo que eu queria passou rápido por mim_

_Mas eu estava preso bem forte à terra_

_Eu poderia ficar preso aqui por uns mil anos_

_Sem os seus braços para me puxar_

_Aí está você, bem na minha frente (x2)_

_Todo esse medo vai embora, você me deixa nu_

_Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança_

_Não, eu não vou esperar para sempre (x2)_

_Na confusão, e nas consequências_

_Você é o meu sinal de fogo_

_A única resolução e o único prazer_

_É o brilho enfraquecido de perdão nos seus olhos_

_Aí está você, bem na minha frente (x2)_

_Todo esse medo vai embora, você me deixa nu_

_Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança_

_Não, eu não vou esperar para sempre (x2)_

_

* * *

_

**N/b:** Owwwn! Mas que coisa linda eles se abraçando, cuti-cuti! *Mila morre com ataques de fofura* Draco genioso é uma coisa tão apertável? Vamos dar uma apertadinha coletiva no loiro? A bunda é minha! *Mila leva um tapa* Ok, ok, só, comentem, garotas! Carolzita merece! :D Bjs.

**N/A:** Oieee, gente! Ooooowwww! #aperta a Mila# Ela não é uma fofuxa? ;D

E desculpem o atraso com o cap! Eu já avisei em Love Story, mas vou avisar aqui também: Eu entrei num intensivo de verão da faculdade, e também na auto-escola! XD Por isso, passo o dia fora, e não estou tendo tempo de escrever e escrever como eu queria. Mas logo isso acaba e eu volto ao ritmo normal das postagens.

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos!

Para quem estava logado e eu já respondi os reviews: **Schaala, lunasonia, Lilavate, Sweetmoon, vickykun, Rafaela R., SamaraKiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Demetria Blackwell, Morgana Bauer.** Obrigada por comentarem, pelos elogios, por tudo! AMO VCS, AMORES! S2

Para quem não estava logado:

**FranRenata:** Oiee, flor! Ahuahauahauhauahau Estou rindo só de imaginar a cara do seu irmão! XD Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Brigadao pelo review! Beijão! S2

**C:** Oiee, flor! Owwww, muito obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou do cap! Nem se preocupe, já está planejadinho as cenas pervaaas! XD Vão ser logo, eu acho! Estou com o tempo apertado agora, mas vou fazer o Possível para atualizar mais rápido! Schaala é minha beta fofuxa, sim! ;D Espero que goste desse cap! Beijão! S2

**Stephanie:** Oieee, minha linda! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Que bom que vc está gostando! #aperta# Ainda não sei quantos capítulos serão, eu tenho o planejamento dela aqui, para os momentos importantes, mas as cenas vão vindo e vindo, então a história acaba crescendo. ;D Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Só nesse período de auto-escola é que as coisas ficaram um pouco apertadas, pois eu fiquei sem tempo livre, só com os fins-de-semana para escrever. Mas acho que quando começarem as aulas práticas vou ter mais tempo. Espero que goste desse cap também! Beijão! S2

Para quem favoritou, adicionou ao alerta e aos leitores silenciosos, muito obrigada por acompanharem gente! Espero que estejam gostando!

E podem comentar sem medo, adoro saber a opinião de vcs, se tem alguma sugestão ou receber um oizinho! XD

Acho que é isso!

Até o próximo cap!

Beijão, chuchuzinhos! S2


	5. Apaixonado

**Título:** Enrolados

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M (por garantia XD)

**Sinopse:** Quando Harry aparata por engano em uma floresta estranha e cheia de criaturas perigosas, ele decide se abrigar numa torre abandonada. Mas ele escolheu o lugar errado para se esconder. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" e alguma coisa de "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Princípe".

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. A história "Rapunzel" pertence aos irmãos Grimm e o filme "Enrolados" a Walt Disney Pictures. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Apaixonado**

**

* * *

**

Draco largou a partitura em que trabalhava, voltando os olhos azuis metálicos para a expressão concentrada do garoto deitado de bruços ao seu lado no tapete, vendo-o praticar movimentos complicados com a varinha, treinando um feitiço qualquer.

Sentiu a apreensão tomar conta de si novamente, sem saber se devia ou não lhe falar...

Suspirou. Era agora o nunca.

- Harry...

- Fala, Draco. – ele esperou que o loiro abrisse a boca, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio – O que foi?

O garoto se virou de barriga para cima no tapete, abandonando de vez seu estudo e embrenhando os dedos pelos próprios cabelos loiros. O moreno se virou de lado, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, para poder observá-lo melhor. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentemente tomando uma decisão, e voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Você... Poderia me ensinar magia?

- Oh, mas...

- É que eu queria saber como... Eu... Não quero ficar indefeso, entende? Você não precisa me ensinar tudo, só o que você puder, o básico e...

Draco se interrompeu, quando viu Harry lhe estendendo a própria varinha, um leve sorriso em seu rosto. O loiro segurou o objeto experimentalmente em suas mãos, fazendo o moreno sorrir mais e se levantar.

- Estava mesmo chato estudar DCAT sem ter como praticar. – disse, estendendo a mão para Draco, e ele sorriu, aceitando-a.

- _Eu já dissssssse hoje que vocêsssss sssssão gayssss?_

_- Max!_

HPDM&HPDM

O tempo passou como um flash e quando Harry percebeu já era dezembro e todos os alunos se preparavam para o feriado de Natal. O moreno não acreditava que poderia ter se divertido tanto nesse meio tempo com Draco. Aliás, o loiro era uma figura, Harry não conseguia não se sentir leve e relaxado ao seu lado. Tudo o que ele fazia com Draco parecia mil vezes melhor.

Isso apesar do gênio do loiro, mas isso era outra história.

Eles começaram a estudar juntos as matérias dadas a Harry, o que obrigou o moreno a revisar grande parte do que tinha aprendido para poder ensinar melhor seu mais novo "aluno". Parecia muito com as aulas de DCAT que ele havia dado à ordem, mas agora englobava uma gama bem maior de magia. E como o loiro tinha uma sede de aprender quase tão incontrolável quanto à de Hermione, não dava muito trabalho ensiná-lo.

A evolução de Draco na magia era notável, mas algumas situações eram inevitáveis. Como quando o loiro ateou fogo na cozinha e explodiu o telhado da torre (até hoje Harry se perguntava como o garoto tinha se livrado das perguntas do seu _suposto pai_) ou quando ele "inflou" o pobre Max, fazendo-o parecer um daqueles balões compridos para fazer bichinhos (1). Bem que o Sr. Weasel tentou fazer um cachorrinho com a pobre cobra, mas o moreno o impediu, mesmo que o réptil merecesse, por incomodá-lo tanto.

Apesar dos problemas que Harry estava tendo por dormir demais nas aulas – professora McGonagall fez questão de colocá-lo em detenção nas sextas-feiras como punição –, ele não se arrependia. Achava até estar aprendendo mais com Draco do que com as próprias aulas, tendo que ensiná-lo sobre praticamente tudo que aprendera. Suas notas estavam bem melhores, devido às revisões que fazia com o loiro.

Harry estivera tão feliz nesse meio tempo, que nem se importava com os olhares atravessados que recebia dos amigos por não compartilhar mais nada de seu segredo. Hermione bem que tentou descobrir mais alguma coisa, mas não obteve êxito. Contudo, ele tinha a impressão de que o Diretor compreendia o que estava acontecendo – até melhor que ele, se duvidasse –, quando tinham suas "aulas" sobre o passado de Tom Riddle, mas ele não fez menção de interrogar o moreno em momento algum.

"_Melhor assim"_, Harry pensou.

HPDM&HPDM

- Melhor nada, Mione! Me conte logo quem é, que eu sei que você sabe!

- Já disse que não sei, Ronald! – o ruivo se encolheu perante o uso de seu nome inteiro, um forte indício de que a morena estava irritada – Pare de me encher! Só o que ele me disse foi que a menina estava presa e ele precisava aprender a quebrar a barreira. Não sei quem ela é, onde ela está, nem nada. Satisfeito?

- Mas... Mas e se ela for um Comensal?

- Ora, se fosse Harry já estaria morto, não? Harry falou que o pai dela a prendeu, provavelmente é um demente que tem ciúmes da filha.

- Mas nós temos que descobrir quem é! Ela só pode ter algum problema, pro Harry ter tanta vergonha de mostrá-la...

Então, Hermione teve uma ideia.

Ela ignorou totalmente o que Ron dizia, entretida com seus pensamentos, deixando o ruivo fulo da vida.

"_Será que...?"_

HPDM&HPDM

Ele deixou de forma impaciente a sala da professora, agradecendo a Merlin pelo sermão não ter sido tão comprido dessa vez. Alcançou as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória, subindo-a de dois em dois degraus. Alcançou o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que ainda tentou interrogá-lo sobre sua suposta namorada (o assunto mais badalado de Hogwarts no momento, por sinal), mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos e entrou no Salão Comunal.

Procurando pelo recinto praticamente vazio àquela hora, ele avistou Hermione, a única ainda acordada, acenando-lhe desesperadamente, e Harry teve esperança que ela tivesse descoberto algo sobre o feitiço que prendia Draco. Alcançou rapidamente a amiga, que estava numa das poltronas.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Ron! Ele não quer mais falar comigo! Nem com você, ao que parece!

- Ron? Ahh, sim... Provavelmente ele está bravo, porque acha que você sabe quem é a minha namorada e ele não.

- Mas eu não sei quem ela é! – Harry fez um "shh", mesmo que estivessem só os dois no salão, e a morena abaixou o tom – Você tem que conversar com ele!

- Eu já falei com ele, Mione. Só que o Ron não quer acreditar em mim. Era só isso?

Hermione bufou, indignada. Mas quando Harry foi dar meia volta para sair, ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Espera, Harry. Você está se afastando da gente e... Não! Deixa eu terminar! – ela o impediu de fugir – E eu acho que eu e Ron, como seus amigos por anos, temos o direito de saber exatamente o que está acontecendo. Essa menina está com problemas, mas eu não tenho noção de como ajudá-la se não puder ir até lá. Qual é o problema? Ela é deformada ou algo do gênero?

- Não! De onde você tirou essa ideia, Mione?

- Então, por quê?

Harry encarou a morena por um instante, indeciso. Era Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin! Ela nunca tentou prejudicá-lo, ele podia confiar. Ele vinha conversando com Draco sobre o assunto, e talvez... _Talvez_ ele não ficasse tão bravo se Harry contasse. E era tanta preocupação que ele tinha, pelo loiro estar preso, por não saber quais eram as intenções do "pai" dele, não saber como verdadeiramente ajudá-lo...

"_Será?"_

Ele podia confiar em Hermione. Draco entenderia, quando a conhecesse.

- O problema é que... – ela segurou as mãos do moreno, tentando lhe passar algum conforto – Que... Que a "D" não é minha namorada, eu inventei isso e... Na verdade, é _o_"D"...

- Como disse?

- O Draco é um menino...

- UM MENINO? – ele escutou um grito um tanto masculino para ser de Hermione. Além do que, os lábios dela nem se mexeram, pelo que Harry observou.

Ron, parado exatamente ao lado de Hermione, tirou a capa de invisibilidade. Os olhos do moreno quase saltaram das órbitas de tão arregalados que ficaram diante da aparição repentina do ruivo.

- Você estava aí o tempo todo? – exclamou, indignado.

- Você está apaixonado por um cara? POR UM CARA!

- Você sabia que ele estava aí?

- Merlin... Por um cara? Como, Harry? Um cara... – ele murmurava, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Ron! – Mione largou as mãos de Harry para acertar um tapa no braço do ruivo – Não grite! E não julgue o Harry! – ela se voltou novamente para o moreno – Oh, Harry! Estou tão feliz que seja esse o problema! – ela já estava abraçando o amigo, sem perceber que ele ainda estava em choque – Isso nem é um problema! Não há nada de errado em gostar de alguém, Harry! Mesmo que essa pessoa seja do mesmo sexo que a gente. Estou tão orgulhosa que você tenha assumido a sua sexualidade!

- Hei, espera um momento aí! Eu não sou gay! Eu gosto de garotas e...

- E está apaixonado pelo... Hã, Draco, é isso? Ohh, eu preciso conhecê-lo, Harry! Por favor!

- O Harry é macho, Mione! Espada! Pare com essas ideias absurdas!

- Claro que ele é! Ser homossexual não muda em nada a masculinidade dele, Ron! Não me diga que você vai ser preconceituoso com o seu MELHOR AMIGO? – ela elevou o tom de voz quando viu que o ruivo ia retrucar – VAI?

- ... Não. – ele negou, mas ainda fazia uma careta de nojo. Harry sentiu como se levasse um soco no estômago.

Gay. Ele era gay?

Não!

- Vocês não estão me escutando!

- O que você vai dizer, Harry? Que vocês são só amigos e que isso não tem nada a ver?

- É isso mesmo!

- Mas, Harry! Você é, você está...!

- Não, Mione! Me deixa em paz!

- Espere! Não vá, nós temos que conversar e... Amanhã sai o trem para as férias de inverno! Você não pode ir!

Harry já havia subido as escadas para o dormitório, contudo. Apanhou o desviador, voltando a descer e saindo sem encarar seus amigos que o chamavam, já arrependidos.

_- Você esssstá bem, humano Harry? –_ Max sibilou de seu canto na mochila, obviamente preocupado com o garoto.

- _Agora não, Max._

Fizeram o caminho inteiro para fora de Hogwarts em um silêncio sepulcral, sem serem incomodados por ninguém.

As mãos de Harry tremiam de ódio diante da incompreensão dos amigos. Sentia-se traído. Mione mentindo para ele sobre Ron para descobrir a verdade... O ruivo inconformado com a ideia de o amigo gostar de outro garoto, sua expressão de asco só de pensar...

Ele não era gay! Ele gostava de garotas!

Cho, Ginny e... Ora, ele não tinha muitas opções em Hogwarts! Isso não queria dizer que ele fosse gay.

Draco era importante para ele. Muito importante. O loiro o entendia, eles podiam passar horas conversando sobre assunto nenhum, ou num silêncio agradável na frente da lareira, sem precisar de palavras para ficarem confortáveis um com o outro. Eram amigos, companheiros.

Mas apaixonado?

Ele não entendia o que sentia, mas ele precisava de Draco, exatamente como... Como precisava de ar para respirar. Ele era seu porto seguro. Mas não sabia o que era isso que sentia, não entendia. E os outros ficavam lhe dando ideias de possibilidades que ele não havia cogitado antes... Aparatou para a trilha que levava à torre.

Quando percebeu, já estava sentado no parapeito da janela, o loiro com o semblante preocupado, perguntando se ele estava bem.

Não, ele não estava nada bem.

E sentiu os braços de Draco em volta dos seus ombros, e ele não pode aguentar mais. Enfiou o rosto no pescoço pálido, deixando escapar um soluço angustiado, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry acordou deitado no sofá, com a cabeça repousando no colo de Draco, as mãos dele fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Hei, você acordou.

O moreno voltou a fechar momentaneamente os olhos, a claridade fraca da lareira o incomodando levemente, sentindo-se um tanto desnorteado. Então se lembrou do que aconteceu entre ele e seus amigos, do seu desespero e de ter dormido chorando no colo do loiro. Levantou-se bruscamente, quase torcendo o pescoço no processo, mas antes que pudesse se atirar da janela da torre e cometer suicídio por ficar chorando que nem um bebê, Draco o impediu, segurando seu braço e puxando-o para que se sentasse de novo.

- Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum!

- Mas eu tenho que voltar, já está tarde e...

- Cala a boca e senta, Potter. – ele finalmente cedeu, caindo pesadamente ao lado do loiro, sem conseguir encará-lo – Agora me diga, você está mais tranquilo?

- Hum...

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, Potter.

- Sim. – às vezes, ele tinha medo de Draco, mas _bem poucas_ vezes. Quase nunca. Estava mais para um arrepio. Sim, era isso.

- Ótimo.

- Onde estão...

- O Max e o Sr. Weasel? Saíram para passear na floresta. – Harry percebeu que até os pobres animais deveriam ter ficado preocupados com seu lapso, mas o loiro não deu tempo para que pensasse sobre isso – Então, – ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para Harry – venha.

O loiro o guiou pela mão até as escadas no canto do cômodo, subindo com o moreno ainda de mãos dadas. Abriu a porta de seu quarto. O moreno percebeu que nunca tinha visto o quarto de Draco. Não era muito grande, mas parecia suficientemente confortável, com uma escrivaninha cheia de livros e partituras num canto perto de uma pequena janela, a cama de casal simples do outro lado do aposento.

Harry seguiu o loiro até que este soltou sua mão para subir em cima da cama, procurando alguma coisa no teto baixo. Ele abriu um pequeno alçapão, de onde caiu uma escadinha.

- Vamos.

Harry tirou os sapatos antes de também subir na cama, indo atrás do loiro pela escada. Deparou-se com o que deveria ser o sótão da torre, cheio de velharias empilhadas aqui e ali, ainda sem entender por que fora trazido àquele lugar. Draco seguiu até um canto, pegando uma grossa coberta, e depois foi até uma velha cômoda, empurrando-a para o lado com algum esforço, revelando uma velha janela arredondada, que ele abriu, saindo para o lado de fora da torre.

Harry seguiu o garoto, encontrando-o sentado no telhado da torre, indicando que ele se acomodasse ao seu lado. O moreno voltou os olhos para cima, e percebeu que dali eles tinham uma visão completa do céu mais estrelado que ele já vira. Nem em Hogwarts dava para ver tão perfeitamente todas as estrelas, como era possível ali.

- Wow!

Draco sorriu da admiração de Harry, mas permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo quando o moreno se sentou ao seu lado para que dividissem a coberta.

Harry queria falar, contar o que aconteceu, sua confusão.

Mas tinha medo da reação de Draco...

Ele contemplou a vastidão da floresta coberta de neve, apenas uma luz fraca ao longe, da aldeia que havia encontrado no final da trilha, na primeira vez que viera ali. O vento era forte e frio, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se incomodar, enrolados como estavam no cobertor.

Os cabelos loiros se espalharam pelo ar com a rajada de vento e Harry embebeu a imagem de Draco, sua pele parecendo mais pálida pela luz da lua e das estrelas, seus fios dourados brilhando com o movimento do vento... (2)

E quando ele deixou de focar o horizonte e virou o rosto para lhe encarar, Harry sentiu seu coração apertar dolorosamente. Mas ele gostava, ele queria aquela dor. Nada parecia brilhar mais que os olhos metálicos de Draco, nem aquela imensidão de estrelas, e o moreno sentiu como se pudesse passar anos e anos ali, apenas observando aqueles olhos.

E finalmente entendeu.

Era como Hermione lhe dissera, afinal.

Apaixonado.

Ele estava _tão apaixonado._

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

(1) Alguém mais além de mim lembrou-se de Sherk, quando ele e a Fiona trocam balões de bichos de verdade?

(2) Eu estava vendo umas imagens do filme de Enrolados para ganhar inspiração e quando vi essa, quis fazer uma cena assim, com os cabelos do Draco ao vento. Aqui está o link, lembrem de tirar os espaços: http : / / www . fascinationstart . com / artwork / sku17148

* * *

**N/b:** OH, MAIS ELES SÃO TÃO FOFOS! A ficha do Harry caiu! *dança a ula* Agora só falto o loiro perceber o que sente e então... *música de suspense* A gente sabe o que acontece, né? *Schaala repara nas caras de safadas das leitoras* ;D Comentem, suas lindas!

**N/a:** Geeeenteeee, desculpem o atraso com o cap! Sei que não tem perdão! i.i Mas eu fiquei doente essa semana, melhorei, mas tive prova do DETRAN e estou com quase todos os horários preenchidos pelas aulas da facul, pq estou fazendo matérias a mais. E eu entrei em alguns projetos do Fórum 6V, dai não estava conseguindo terminar o cap. Além do número de reviews ter dado uma diminuída, ai eu fiquei meio infeliz com a fic...

Mas, mudando de assunto, o que acharam do cap? Não deixou vcs mais felizes? XD As coisas vão começar a acontecer! #risada maligna#

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

Para quem estava logado e eu já respondi pelo reply: **Schaala, 17Draco-girl, SamaraKiss, lunasonia, Lilavate, vickykun, Demetria Blackwell, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, Marina Michaelis, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vcs! AMO DEMAIS! S2

Para quem não estava logado:

**Myssih:** Oieee, flor! Aqui está o cap! XD Espero que goste dele tbm! Logo logo esses meninos se entendem! *-* Brigadão pela review, flor! Beijão! S2

Para quem add a fic aos favoritos e/ou ao alert, muito obrigada tbm! E aos leitores silenciosos tbm! Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

Deixem-me saber o que vcs estão achando, people!

Beijão! S2


End file.
